Superman Returns: Sarah Kent's Story
by superherofan95
Summary: If Clark had a younger human sister, what would she be like? How would she cope with his five-year absence and sudden return? Goes along with SR movie plot and I added some stuff of my own that takes place after the movie.
1. Chapter 1: Five Years

**So, for those who have recenty read this and have noticed some changes in the story, let me comfirm that yes, there has been some changes. I've been rereading the chapters that I wrote and noticed that some sounded a bit weird. Anyway, the story goes along the plot of the Superman Returns movie. Only, Clark has a human younger sister named Sarah. I don't own Superman and the other characters that belong in the movie/DC comics. I only own Sarah. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five Years**

I sat at my desk in my room trying to decide what to draw. Having a creative mind like mine, being stumped right now sure can suck. I absently tapped my pencil on the desk getting nowhere. I sighed in deep thought. At least there's only one more day of school. I stared around at my room looking at the stuff that I drew in the past. I noticed a photo on my desk I nearly forgot about. It was me and my older brother, Clark Kent.

I felt a lump lodged in my throat. It's been five years since he left. I made a small sad smile at the photo. I was only eleven when that was taken and it was a few months before Clark left. Yes, I was aware that my brother is actually Superman. I have been doing my part by keeping his secret from others, including Lois. He's loved her since he first set eyes on her at the _Daily Planet_. Clark left five years ago to search for his home planet. Astronomers said that they think they found remains of Krypton. I bet he would be heartbroken if he found nothing. After all, it was consumed by their sun. I doubt it that there would be anything left.

I was lost in the picture. He was very tall; six-foot-four to be exact. His dark brown hair was a bit untidy, but he didn't care when we took the picture. His eyes, brilliant blue like the waters you'd see in New Zealand, were framed by black rectangular glasses. He didn't really need them, but superheroes have an identity to protect. My eleven-year-old self was sitting next to him leaning against his incredibly strong frame. His arm was around me protecting me. I still remember who took our picture. Our adoptive mom had. Back when I still lived in Kansas, but after Clark left Metropolis where I lived with him, I was sent to live with his friend Lois Lane. The smile I had reached my blue eyes in the picture. It makes me wonder how we have the same shade of blue eyes, even though we're not blood-related.

I let my head rest face down on the cool wood of the desk and let out a sigh. I heard a knock at my door. "You can come in." I replied without looking up. The hinges slightly squeaked as the door opened.

"Sarah, you okay?" I heard Lois' comforting voice ask me. I lifted my head and nodded.

"I'm just stuck on trying to figure out what to draw." I mumbled. Lois pulled a chair next to me and sat down. She pushed a lock of her chestnut hair behind an ear. I saw her mind go to work trying to think of something.

"Hmm," She thought while tapping a finger on her chin. "Well, what makes you feel safe?" My eyes wandered to the picture on my desk. "How about you draw that picture of you and Clark?" She suggested. There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lois gazed at me with her hazel eyes.

"I just really miss him." I leaned my head against her. She rubbed my arm in a mother soothing a child way.

"I miss him too." She agreed. Lois knew how hard life had been for me. My dad died of a heart attack leaving my mother a widow on a farm in Kansas, my brother left for a trip out of the country, which was partially true, and my mom living far away. I still call her though. It takes some of the pain away, but the other half was left by Clark to heal.

I'd give anything to see him again. Hell, I'd give up my guitar and piano just to catch a glimpse of him. That proved to others how close we are. I love my brother very much. And when he left, it felt like he took a part of me with him. The pain it caused was very excruciating for me. For many months I had cried myself to sleep. I had nightmares in which caused me to wake up screaming and sobbing. I only found a few things to comfort me. Piano and guitar music are mainly the two, so I learned how to play them at a young age. I always had to have a piano in the house. Whenever I felt upset or angry, I would play to relieve myself of my emotions.

"Do you feel like playing?" Lois asked. I smiled a small smile at her.

"Yes, I do." I replied as I sat up. I packed my finished homework in my bag and headed downstairs. I found Lois' five-year-old son Jason White sitting on the couch practicing on his keyboard. He looked up at me and waved as I walked by. His brown hair hung a bit over his brilliant blue eyes that were full of wonder. I flipped the board covering the keys up on the brown piano and pulled the bench out. Jason stopped playing and ran to the bench to sit next to me.

"Can you play my favorite?" He asked looking at me.

"And which one would that be?" I smiled. He had a whole bunch of favorites.

"You know which one it is." He replied. I turned my attention to the ivory keys and began playing. He watched with fascination and eagerness hoping that someday he would be as good as me. I was the reason why he took piano lessons. He was so entranced by my playing he asked Lois if he could learn too.

"You're right." I looked down at him, "I do know which one it is." I continued playing his favorite piece as Lois descended down the stairs. She watched for a minute or two then she had to go to the kitchen to start on supper. Soon afterwards, I played another song. "This one's my favorite." I told Jason. My fingers flowed like a gentle creek over the keys.

The front door opened revealing Lois' fiancé, Richard White. Richard had brown hair that was the same shade as his son's and he had blue eyes full of kindness. He too, works at the _Daily Planet_, where his uncle, Perry White, is the editor. He hung his jacket on the rack and set his suitcase underneath. Jason ran to Richard. "Daddy!" His eyes shone with excitement.

"Hey, munchkin," Richard lifted his son, "How's your day?"

"Good." Jason replied, "Sarah played my favorite song on the piano."

"Is she good?" Richard asked.

"She's really good."

Richard walked into the room with Jason and sat on the couch. I continued playing my favorite piece.

"Lois is in the kitchen." I replied without looking up.

"Well, maybe I want to hear you play before I go see what she's up to." Richard replied. I couldn't resist the grin. "What's the piece called?"

"Never Forget by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori." I replied.

"From Halo Three?"

"Yep," I replied, "I've listen to it so much, I began to play it by ear."

"That's impressive." Richard was astonished.

"Thanks."I began to draw near the end. Richard sighed in relaxation. After about ten or twenty seconds, I finished. I turned around on the bench to face him.

"That was very relaxing. How long have you been playing?" He commented.

"Since I was five."

"Wow. That's really something." He replied. For a few minutes, he remained silent. "Do you want to go up in the seaplane after dinner?"

My heart did a small jig. I haven't been in the seaplane for quite some time. Clark took me up all the time before he left. "I'd like that." I replied with a smile. I got up and headed to the kitchen to help Lois.

"Oh thank God you came in." Lois rejoiced, "I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"The plates, cups, and silverware are on the counter." She pointed to them, "And when you get done with that, you can help me finish cook dinner if you'd like to." I nodded and grabbed the plates and set the table.

Richard walked in and greeted Lois with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Lois asked.

"It was fine. How about yours?" Richard asked.

"Same old," Lois replied and gave him a smooch on the lips.

"Sarah and I are going up in the seaplane after dinner."

"She could really use that."

"It's been awhile since we last hung out." Richard agreed.

* * *

Dinner went well that night. Not that I'm saying that our dinners suck, but perhaps it was the fact that I was going in the seaplane after dinner. Tonight was better than most nights. My spirit lifted as dinner came to an end. I helped Lois clear the table, put leftovers away, and clean the dishes while Richard went upstairs to change.

"Ready?" Richard asked as I finished.

"Yep," I grinned. We grabbed our jackets and Richard grabbed the keys to the seaplane. We walked to the dock where the plane rocked lazily on the water. Richard unlocked the plane and held the door open.

"After you," He gestured. I climbed in and sat in the co pilot seat. I buckled myself in and pulled the headset on. Richard closed and locked the door. He quickly buckled in, checked the controls, put his headset on, and started the plane. The hum of the engine vibrated throughout my body.

We pulled out of the docks and steadily increased speed. Once we were up to speed, the plane took off into the sky. I looked out the window and grinned. The lights in the city snaked their way around everything, cars looked like toy cars, and the people, looked like ants. The sun, which was a blazing orange, reflected off of the water below us and the glow filled the cabin.

I turned to Richard. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, kiddo," He replied. We circled around the city until the sun had completely set.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Move Along

**Hey you readers!**

**I made another re-upload because only a few minutes ago I realized this chapter and chapter 3 needed fixing. So lemme kow what you guys think of it by sending a review. Dont to forget to vote on that poll that's on my profile.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-SHF95**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Can't Move Along**

Going up in the plane lifted a great deal of weight off of my heart. If Clark gets back, and that meaning _when_, he's going to owe me big time. When I stepped onto the dock, the water lapped happily against the dock, matching my mood. Like my brother, I have abilities too. I can control water. Sometimes, depending on how I feel, water mimics my emotions whenever I'm around it. I also have enhanced hearing like Clark. And, I can read minds, which I can see, what others are seeing if I want to.

I checked the time on my watch; 9:00 p.m. We were gone for two hours. We walked in the house, where Lois was sitting on the couch typing an article on her laptop. "Jason's in bed?" Richard asked. Lois nodded without looking up.

"How did your flight go?" Lois asked.

"It was great." I replied, "I actually got time to relax up in the air." Lois smiled. She knows exactly how it feels. I moved quickly and quietly as I headed up the stairs to my room trying not to wake Jason up. I went to my room and grabbed my which was a solid black t-shirt and red and black flannel cotton pants.

The bathroom was a white tiled average size room. I locked the door behind me and I pulled the shower curtain over. I turned the shower on hot and undressed. As soon as I stepped in, the water surrounded me. I used a rain-kissed leaves shampoo and body wash that awakened my senses. I began to mess around with the water making shapes and figures. Out of boredom, I made a figure look like me. The "water-me" smiled at me and held up its clear hand. I pressed my hand against it, but was disrupted by a knock at the door. The knock broke my concentration and the figure disintegrated into its original form and flowed down the drain. I shut off the water immediately.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you done yet?" Lois asked. To others, her voice would be muffled by the wood, but I could hear her as if there wasn't a door.

"I have to get dressed and then I'll be done." I replied as I quickly dried myself off. I pulled my undergarments and on in a flash and walked out to my room. The tall window in my room was open so I sat near the ledge and listened to my iPod touch. I set the songs on random as I gazed over the waters. Across the waters was the heart of Metropolis. I heard car horns honk, angry drivers swearing like a sailor, different types of music, and thousands of thoughts.

I groaned in pain. "Oh, God, that's painful!" I tried to block it out by turning the volume up. I leaned my head against the wooden frame and sighed. I had success over my fight. The soft, warm breeze drifted into my room. The All-American Rejects was playing on my iPod. The words to 'Move Along' were being hammered into my brain. My thoughts immediately drifted to the day Clark left. Everyone was terrified when they realized their hero was not there to save them. People learned to move on, but I didn't. How can I?

I pressed the random button again and 'Never Forget' was playing. That calmed me down. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me to get up. _How did I get in my bed? I remember sitting at the window. Oh well_, I pulled myself out of bed and turned my alarm clock off. Groggily, I pulled my clothes that I would wear today and changed my clothes. I pulled out baggy jeans, a black shirt, and my red jacket. Then I noticed I had that creepy feeling. You get the feeling that something is going to happen, but you don't know how you know.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found the others eating breakfast. Lois was checking over her stuff making sure that she had everything. She was going on a Boeing 777 for a shuttle demonstration. The shuttle would be hitched on top of the plane and when they reach a certain point in the atmosphere, the rockets will ignite. The couplings holding the shuttle onto the plane will release and the shuttle will be able to head towards space.

"Good luck today, Lois." I wished her.

"Oh thanks, Sarah." She embraced me in a hug, "You have an excellent last day of school."

"Lois," I began, "I've been getting that weird feeling again. Like, something's going to happen."

"The shuttle demonstration, remember?"

"No, it's something else." I tried my best to explain, "Something's going to happen during the demonstration, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I'll be careful."

"Oh sure you are." I smirked. Lois whacked me in the arm with the newspaper. Richard snorted into his breakfast. I began chuckling. "I couldn't resist it."

"Yeah, but the sad thing is, that it's true." Lois replied.

"I'll drive Sarah and Jason to school." Richard offered.

"Thank you Richard." Lois kissed him on the cheek, "You are a life saver." She was completely dressed and ready to go. "I gotta go." She glanced at the clock. "Bye, munchkin." Lois hugged Jason.

"Bye, Mommy." Jason replied. Lois bustled out the door.

"So, what time does the high school start?" Richard asked.

"Eight-thirty," I replied. I grabbed some cereal, a bowl, and pulled the milk out and had a quick breakfast. "I get out at three-fifteen, if you're wondering." I added. Richard nodded an okay.

We left the house at 8:00, which the ride to the high school took fifteen minutes. After school ends today, I'll be a junior at Metropolis Central High School. It's a bit scary when you think about it. "I'll see you guys later." I replied as I climbed out of the car.

"Bye." The two of them waved. I closed the door behind me and headed up the concrete stairs.

"Sarah! Can you believe it? Today is our last day of being sophomores!" A familiar voice called my name. I turned in the direction of the voice and found my friend Kristen Whitewood running towards me. Kristen greeted me with a hug and we walked into the school together. "Lois is on that Boeing 777, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Knowing Mr. Johns, we'll probably watch the coverage on TV." Our homeroom was thirty minutes long, then I had first hour world history for forty-five minutes, written composition for second hour, Spanish third hour, art fourth hour, I have chemistry fifth hour, and geometry sixth hour. We have a five minute passing period and fifth hour is split up in three parts. A lunch is going to lunch first, then your fifth hour, B lunch is your fifth hour class is split in half, and C lunch is you go to your fifth hour class, then to lunch, and then sixth hour.

"Kristen, I've been getting a weird feeling all morning." I told her as we sat down at our usual homeroom table.

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"Something's going to happen during the shuttle demonstration. I don't know what though." I explained. Before she could reply, Mr. Johns ordered the class to take their seats to begin attendance.

"Ms. Kent's guardian, Lois Lane, will be on the new today about the shuttle demonstration on the Boeing 777." Mr. Johns explained. A murmur of excitement ran though the class. He took attendance and turned the TV onto the news.

We watched with fascination within the first ten minutes. However, the strange feeling I felt was getting stronger. Suddenly, the power went out. Everyone in the room except me gasped. Mr. Johns ran to the lights and tinkered with the switches. _Damn it, the power's out,_ Mr. Johns' thoughts ran through my head.

He walked out of the classroom for a bit. I focused my eyes on the open doorway and saw that the power was out in the halls too. I walked to the windows to peek out of them. Cars in the middle of the street weren't moving. I pulled my phone out and tired to turn it on. I went back to my seat next to Kristen.

"This isn't a regular blackout." I quietly said to Kristen. The buzz of talking covered us. Kristen stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked in a low voice.

"The cars outside aren't moving and my phone isn't working. My phone was fully charged before I left for school. Even my watch isn't working." I explained, "Check your phone if you don't believe me." Kristen pulled her phone out and checked hers.

"You're right." She looked up, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." I replied.

The lights suddenly came back on. My phone, Kristen's phone, and my watch turned back on. The TV was back on also. Mr. Johns came back into the classroom. "I've just received word that all of you are supposed to stay here until we get this situation sorted out."

_"This is UPBN News, in Washington with Frank Jacobs."_ An announcer announced on the TV.

"_We've just received word that the inaugural flight of the Genesis space shuttle is experiencing a mid-air emergency." _The anchorman reported. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the screen.

_"Problem with the launch of the new orbital shuttle, Genesis," _Another reporter announced, _"Reports are telling us that the shuttle failed to disengage, sending both crafts rocketing towards space."_

_"And, we're now going live to Cape Canaveral with the latest update on this story."_ A third reporter announced.

"_Jim, all we know right now is that the couplings holding the shuttle to the 777 malfunctioned and didn't release as planned. We're uncertain as far as the ignition sequence continued and still fired." _

I looked at Kristen. She understood too. "Lois."


	3. Chapter 3 A Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise**

There was nothing I could do. I sat frozen in my seat starring in horror at the screen. _Oh, my God_, I thought dreadfully placing my head in my hands. My eyes felt very moist. The only thing that can save everyone on that plane and shuttle is a miracle. And those are hard to come by.

"Sarah?" Kristen asked with a great amount of compassion. She embraced me in a hug.

"The only thing that can save them is a miracle." I softly answered. Another friend named Luke joined us. Luke sat on my left and Kristen on my right.

"I'm so sorry." Luke took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"This is going to be so hard on Richard and Jason especially." I stared at my feet. Everyone stared at the screen and it was dead silent in the room. Five minutes passed and we were still silent. Suddenly, someone ran into the room.

"Turn on the sports channel that's broadcasting the game here in town." A student was out of breath but his eyes were sparkling. Mr. Johns did so and we were all in for a surprise. Sitting on the field, was the plane. Its wings were ripped off on the sides and the nose was damaged a little, but otherwise, it was in decent shape.

"What the," We stared at the screen. The people in the stadium were on their feet cheering madly. Then we found out why. And that was when jubilee broke out everywhere. Everyone in the room was cheering loudly. In fact, the whole school was. On screen, a blue figure with a red cape floated to the door and pulled it off of the plane. Then, the figure disappeared inside.

I immediately knew who it was and I joined in the cheering crowd. After a minute, my brother stepped out on the edge of the doorway. A baseball stadium camera zoomed in on him. Clark was smiling at the people before him. After a minute, he took off into the sky. Our class began chanting 'Superman' and cheering at the top of their lungs. I could feel the wound in my heart began to heal.

* * *

For the rest of the school day, we stayed in homeroom. No one bothered to quiet the students after what they saw on TV. "I can't believe he's back!" ran through the school. Once the bell rang to end school, people were even more excited. Wow, what a way to end the school year.

I didn't see Richard's or Lois' car, so I pulled my phone out and texted them. _I'll take a cab to the _Planet_. I have enough cash on me._ I waited for a minute and they replied with an okay. I hailed a cab and climbed in.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The _Daily Planet_," I replied. The cab pulled into the traffic that people see every day.

"Aren't you a little young to be working there?" The driver asked.

"No, I don't have a job." I explained, "I know some people who work there."

"Oh." He replied. Ten minutes later, I was at the entrance to the building. I paid the fee and climbed out.

"Thank you, and keep the change." I replied.

"Thank _you_." He replied. I turned and headed inside the building. I called the elevator and pressed the button that took me up where I needed to go. When I entered the office, I was greeted with many hellos.

"Hi, Sarah," A portly man waved.

"Hey, Gill." I greeted back. Other people like Lloyd, Anna, Josh, Emily, and Sam greeted me. I walked up to Jimmy Olsen's desk where he sat at his computer. "Hey, Jimmy."

He turned around. "Sarah!" He hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" I smiled.

"Fine,"

"Get any good pictures lately?" I asked. Jimmy is the paper's photographer. His little boyish features made him eager at anything. Plus, he never shuts up about how great my brother is.

"I've got pretty decent ones." He replied, "Hey, did you know your brother's back?"

"No, I didn't know that." I put on an act, "Does he still work in the same spot?"

"Yeah, he's over there." He pointed.

"Thanks, Jimmy. It was nice to see you again." I headed in that direction.

"You too, Sarah,"

I easily snuck my way to Clark's desk from behind. He sat at his computer reading something off the screen. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "What are you working on?" I grinned. He jumped slightly in his seat.

Clark looked up from the screen. His blue eyes sparkled in the reflection of the monitor. "Sarah?" He twisted around in his seat. "Is that really you?" I nodded and set my bag down and he stood up. For a moment, we were still. Then I jumped into his arms where he began chuckling and lifted me off the ground.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you're really here." I squealed. It felt weird doing that because I hardly ever squeal.

"I missed you so much." He set me down and took a look at me, "You've grown since the last time I saw you. You were what, five-two? "

"I'm five-seven now." I grinned, "And today was the last day of school, so I'm officially a junior."

"Jeeze," He exclaimed, "You'll be taking SATs and plan for college. You're growing up way too fast. So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Oh, grade school graduation, freshman year marching band, fifteenth birthday, sophomore year of marching band, and I have my driver's license." I listed off of my fingers. "Nothing real big,"

"You're kidding me. You've got your license?"

"Mm hmm," I pulled my wallet out and showed him. He read it.

"You weren't kidding."

"Now, would I kid around you?"

"Yes." He smirked. Just then, I heard Perry call in a loud voice.

"Lois, in my office," Perry then faced the rest of the office, "This goes for everyone. The story isn't the blackout. It's Superman." Clark and I watched as the two of them walked into Perry's office.

I pulled a chair up next to Clark. We listened in on their conversation, although, he was unaware that I have abilities.

_"The story is the EMP. Every electronic device on the east coast goes dark." Lois argued, "Cell phones, pagers-" _Perry held a hand up to stop her.

_"First off, are you okay?" _He asked.

_"Yes, I'm fine."_ She insisted and pushed a lock back.

_"Lois, there are three things that sell newspapers: tragedy, sex, and Superman, People are sick of tragedy, we know you can't write worth a damn about sex, so that leaves only one topic right? Which is Superman, and you know it. You two have had history together." _Perry explained.

"What are they saying?" I quietly asked Clark. He kept his eyes on the two of them.

"He's just really ticked off that Lois is poking around about the blackout and not covering Superman." He explained in a quiet voice. We kept listening on their conversation.

_"Lois?"_ A new worried voice asked. It was Richard. _"Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, Richard, I'm fine."_ She replied.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Oh, thank God you're okay."_ He embraced her in a hug.

_"Richard, where's Jason?"_ Lois asked.

_"I thought he was with you."_

_"No, he's not. If he's not here, then where is he?"_

"Hi." A little voice jolted the both of us out. Jason stood before us.

"Hello." Clark replied not sure what to do. Jason's breathing suddenly became raspy. I darted next to his side. Jason had already pulled his inhaler out and used it. He let out a long breath. My heart rate slowed down.

"Are you okay, Jason?" I asked examining him. He nodded and turned to Clark.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Clark Kent." He explained, "I'm an old friend of your mom's before you were born."

"Oh, um…Jason," I introduced, "Clark is my brother. Remember me telling you the stories about what Clark and I did when I was younger? Clark, this is Jason. He's Lois's son."

"You're Sarah's brother? She told me stories about you." Jason asked, "My mommy's never mentioned you a whole bunch."

"Really? Not a whole lot?" Clark asked confused.

"Nope," Jason shook his head. Clark looked at me, but I shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Jason, what are you doing?" A frantic Lois found him.

"Daddy's office is boring." Jason told his mom.

"Daddy's office is boring?" Lois asked, "Clark, hey! Welcome back!" She greeted him with a friendly quick kiss on the cheek. I was the only one who noticed that Clark was slightly blushing. "I see you've already met the munchkin."

"Yeah, we were just talking." Clark replied.

"Did you take your vitamins?" Lois asked Jason.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Eye drops?"

"Yes."

"Albuteral?"

"Yes."

"Poly-biphlore?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." She stroked her son's hair, "Um, he's a little fragile. But he's going to grow up big and strong just like his dad."

"Oh I saw you on the-" Clark began.

"Oh that was nothing." Lois finished as she stood up and faced Clark, "Hey, can I borrow your stapler?"

"Oh, yeah," He replied. They both reached for the stapler on his desk and their hands touched. Clark pulled away quickly looking a little embarrassed, but Lois to no notice. I stifled a small laugh by clearing my throat. He's such a cute brother when he's embarrassed by Lois. "Congratulations on the Pulitzer." Clark added, "That's incredible."

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Lois replied with a smile, "It's…so, um, I want to hear all about your trip. Where'd you go? What did do you see? Meet anyone special?"

"Well, there's so much." Clark began, "Where to begin? Um…"

"Where's the little guy?" I heard Richard's voice ask. "Hey, kiddo," Richard lifted Jason up into his arms. "How are you?"

"Good." Jason replied.

"Can you run some family magic on your uncle to stop giving me such a hard time on this article?" Lois asked innocently at her fiancé. Richard sighed. "Please?"

"Again?" He asked.

"Again," She replied.

"I got it." He replied with a smooch on Lois's lips. I could feel Clark stiffen next to me. If only Lois knew the truth about him, and me. Clark cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is Clark." Lois introduced him to Richard.

"Oh." Richard realized. He stuck a hand out and Clark shook it.

"Clark, Richard. Richard, Clark." Lois finished.

"Richard White." Richard introduced himself.

"Hi." Clark grinned.

"Richard is an assistant editor who's basically saved our international section." Lois informed.

"Well." Richard looked a bit sheepishly.

"He's also a pilot and he loves horror movies." Lois smiled at him, "Clark is…" Clark gave Lois one of those friends-tell-others-what-they-do-looks, "well he's Clark." Lois finished.

"Well, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Richard smiled at him.

"Oh, you have?" Clark was surprised.

"Yeah, Jimmy won't shut up about you. Plus, Sarah's told stories about the stuff you two did before you left for your trip." We all chuckled. Oh, thank the Lord for Jimmy Olsen.

"Gotta run," Lois replied after our little laugh.

"Where to?" Richard asked.

"You heard Perry." Lois gestured towards Perry's direction, "Superman's back. And he thinks I'm the only equipped to…"

"To what?" Richard asked curiously.

"I don't know. You know…" Lois replied.

"So don't listen to him." He replied.

"I'm not." She answered, "I'm going to the power plant to check on the blackout."

"Okay." He kissed her quickly, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye." Lois replied to the two of them and she stroked Jason's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Then Lois turned and went back to work. The four of us stood there and watched her leave.

"Bye, Lois." Clark replied quietly.  
Richard sighed. "And she's gone. You know, no matter how close we are, that woman will always remain a mystery to me." Clark stuffed his hands in his pocket and nodded in agreement. "If you need anything, I'm right over there." Richard pointed to his desk. "Nice to finally meet you, Clark," Richard smiled. He turned and headed out.

"I guess I have to go." I replied sadly to Clark as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. He turned and gave me a final hug before I left.

"Once I get a place, you'll be able to move back with me." He replied with a smile and moved a loose strand of my straight brown hair away from my eyes. He kissed me on the head and hugged me once more and let go. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Clark." I waved to him as I left. Richard was waiting for me by the door.

"You want to go to the park?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine with that."

"Yeah," Jason replied happily. As we headed out the door, Clark had a thought in his head.

_God, I hope I can find a place soon. _


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

**A longer version of chapter 4 that I fixed. I strongly advise to search for the names of the pieces and their composers on YouTube. Ludovico Einaudi is one hell of a composer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

That evening, I sat on the couch next to Jason and helped him practice a song on his keyboard. "You're getting good." I told him. He grinned up at me.

"Do you think I will be as good as you?" He asked.

"Only if you practice every day," I replied, "But yes, I do think that you'll be as good as me. You might be even better than me someday." I heard a soft rustle of fabric moving in the wind from outside. I stopped playing and focused my thoughts on Clark. He was outside in the back. _He's here._

"Sarah?" Jason's voice brought me out.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied after a moment of silence. "Yeah, I'm fine." I went back to playing.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Lois asked.

Jason looked up from the keys. "I want eggrolls."

"Nice try, kiddo, but only steamed chicken and snow peas for you." Lois replied.

"Why do we order Chinese even if he's allergic to it?" Richard asked.

"Because he likes to pick out the peas," She explained, "and we all would prefer eggrolls over macrobiotic shakes."

"Blegh," Jason shuddered. I chuckled at his reaction.

"He's got a point, you know." Richard had to agree. He took a sip of the champagne from his glass that Lois poured for him. Lois smiled at his remark and tossed some trash in the trashcan. "So, um," He cleared his throat, "I've noticed that you've been acting a little different lately."

"Have I?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You know, Lois," He began, "that article you wrote-"

"'Why the World Doesn't Need Superman?'"

"No, no, no. No the other one. From years ago, before we met."

"Well, which article? I wrote dozens about him. I was practically his press agent."

"'I Spent the Night with Superman.'"

That struck a nerve in Lois. She was silent for a few moments. The dish rag she had in her hand was thrown angrily into the sink. "Richard, come on." Anger flashed in her eyes, "It was a title of an interview. Plus, it was your Uncle Perry's idea."

"No. I know, I know. It's okay, it's okay." Richard assured.

"Richard," Lois cut him off, "it was a long time ago."

"Were you in love with him?" He asked.

"He was Superman." Lois scoffed, "Everyone was in love with him."

"But were you?"

Lois was silent for a minute before she finally answered his question. "No."

"Lois, I shouldn't have brought it up." Richard apologized. I heard Clark take a sudden breath of surprise. The rustling of his cape told me that he took off into the skies. I bit back a retort and sat in silence. She had hurt him directly in the heart, very hard. Even if Clark is invulnerable to anything, except kryptonite, there are still very few ways to hurt him.

* * *

When we had dinner that night, it was uncomfortably quiet until Lois spoke. "Sarah?" I looked up. "You know how this morning you told me that something was going to happen today?"

"Was I right?" I asked with a grin.

"How did you know that something was going to happen?"

"I dunno." I replied. "I was getting that weird feeling for the entire day. If you're asking if I have the power to see the future, then that's a no, Lois." Somehow, I made Lois and Richard chuckle at the thought. I couldn't help it, but I smiled.

"Do you want to come to the _Planet _tomorrow since you don't have school until August?" Lois asked.

"If you're okay with that," I replied.

"Well, we do need someone to watch Jason when Richard brings him from school."

"I'm fine with whatever, Lois." I responded. We finished dinner and helped cleared the table. I basically did whatever after that. I was able to find something to do that made me happy. I went to my room and pulled out my sketchbook flipping through the drawings I did in the past. It's been awhile since I last drew in it.

_Well, what makes you feel safe?_ Lois's question hung in the air.

I pondered at the conversation I had with Lois from last night. _Clark makes me feel safe_, I thought, _even when he's not being Superman, he still makes me feel safe_.Suddenly getting excited from figuring out what to draw, I grabbed a pencil and sat at my desk. I spotted the photo and examined it closely. Within a few minutes, I had the structure of the picture. I spent a half hour on working it before I decided to stop for the evening.

I glanced at the clock hoping that I would have some time to play on the piano. I did, greatly to my joy and headed downstairs. _Hmm,_ I thought, _what should I play? I haven't played music that Ludovico Einaudi composed in awhile. _I decided to play 'Oltremare, Nuvole Bianche, Fly, and I Giorni' before I took a shower. I was unaware that I drew Lois's attention to the piano.

"You're really good." She spoke from the couch. I smiled as I watched my fingers move over the ivory keys. "Has Clark heard you play before?"

"No, he hasn't." I replied.

"I think that we can fix that very soon." Lois said. She was silent until the song ended. "What was that last one called?"

"'I Giorni' by Ludovico Einaudi."

"He puts a lot of emotion into his pieces." She noticed.

"He's very good at it too."

"You should try giving it a go."

"Me? I don't think I could. You'd have to be playing for years to come up with something good." I was taken by surprise at the idea.

"Oh come on, Sarah." Lois said with excitement. "You've been playing since you were five. Please, for me?"

I gave it some thought. "Oh alright, Lois," I finally gave in, "you win. I'll try."

"Well then," She stood up, "I wish you good luck." She turned and headed to her room. She left me sitting on the bench thinking hard about what my piece should sound like.

_Not right now. You need some sleep, _I told myself. I got up and headed upstairs to take a shower, and then I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Necklace

**Hey everyone!**

**For all of you that may have noticed, yes I did re-upload this chapter. I noticed there were some weird stuff with the settings so I fixed it. There's going to be a re upload for chapters 5-9. They'll have some minor adjustments to them, but they'll stay close to what I originally had. So enjoy the fixed chapters everyone. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile. Which character do you guys like better? Do you like Sarah or Riley or both of them? Vote now and I will give you cookies!**

**- SHF95**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Necklace**

When I woke up the next morning, I found a little black velvet box sitting on top of a note with my name on it, sitting on my nightstand. I unfolded the note and read it.

_I was in China saving a town from an earthquake. As a thank you, they let me pick something out from one of the market stalls. I remember how much you like dragons, so I got you this dragon necklace._

_Clark_

I opened the velvet box and gasped. A silver dragon with raised wings was sitting on top of a yin-yang. Its tail wrapped half of one side around the two back legs. A black leather cord was looped in on the ring that was on top of the higher raised wing_. Clark, you've outdone yourself_. I set the necklace down and changed into some clothes: baggy jeans, I have a thing for them, a t-shirt, and my black and white high top Chucks. I brushed my hair and smoothed it out with my straightner. For the final touch, I added the necklace Clark gave me.

I headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I brushed my teeth, grabbed a jacket, and Richard drove me to school again. "I'll take a cab to the _Planet_ like I did yesterday." I told Richard as we pulled up to the school.

"Alright," Richard nodded an okay. I climbed out and headed into the school where I only had one hour left of being a sophomore. Kristen was waiting for me by my locker. In her arms were her text books she had to return.

"Morning," She greeted and shook her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Hey." I replied. I fished a hair tie from my pocket. "Hair tie?" I held up. Kristen nodded and set her books on the floor. I handed it to her and she pulled her hair up and tied it up.

"Is that a new necklace?" Kristen noticed.

"Yep, Clark gave it to me as a gift yesterday." I nodded.

"That is an awesome necklace. And that's sweet of your brother to do that. When did he get back?"

"A couple of days ago," I picked my books up and headed to homeroom.

"Wow."

"I know." I grinned, "Once he finds a place, I get to move back with him. I hope it won't take too long."

"You must be dying to live with your brother again."

"You'd be surprised at what a five-year separation can do to someone." I replied.

Then, the usual routine started for the last time until near the end up August. We only spent then minutes in each class period. Everyone in the classes were exchanging cell phone numbers, email addresses, and telling teachers that they're their favorite teacher. Suck ups. Once the bell rang to end school, everyone was running and jumping out the doors in excitement.

"I got to go meet my brother." I told Kristen.

"Tell him I said hi." She hugged me.

"I will." I smiled, "Good luck with your trip to England."

"Thanks." Kristen was going to London for the summer to stay with her aunt and uncle. "I promise to call you and take tons of pictures." I let go of her and grinned.

"Are you going to try to not lose your American accent?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss you tons."

"Same here,"

"See you after vacation." I replied as I hailed a cab. She waved.

"Bye, Sarah."

A taxi cab pulled up and I climbed in. "Daily Planet, please." I pulled my phone out and texted Lois. _School's out. I'm on my way._ A minute later, my phone beeped letting me know there was a reply.

_I'll send someone out._

"Last day of school?" The cab driver asked.

"Yep," I replied, "I'll be a junior in the fall."

"Oh, you'll be taking SATs in the spring. I remember taking them." The driver replied.

"Were they tough?"

"Only if you don't study,"

The rest of the ride was quiet. Soon, the cab pulled up to the _Daily Planet_. I paid the fee and walked up the steps. I looked around once I was inside trying to find out who Lois sent to fetch me.

"Sarah." A warm, friendly familiar voice called my name. A voice I knew too well. I turned and found Clark walking towards me. I ran into his warm arms that he embraced me in a hug. "How are you?" He ruffled my hair.

"Good." I replied. His scent filled my nostrils. I missed it so much. It's been so long since I last smelled the sweet scent, I forgot it. "I love my necklace by the way. Thank you for it." We let go and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we headed to the elevator.

"You're welcome." He replied, "It looks good on you. He pressed the button for the elevator and we climbed in. He dropped his arm as we waited. We were the only ones in the elevator surprisingly. Usually, it's very crowded with a busy place like this.

"You remember Kristen Whitewood, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I remember her."

"She says hi. And she's going to London for the summer." I replied.

"Maybe I might see her if I ever fly around London." He grinned.

"So, where did you go last night?" I asked with interest.

"Well, I stopped a bank robbery. The robber tried to shoot at me, but we know what happens when they try." I chuckled in amusement. "He even tried to shoot me in the eye."

"You're kidding." I gapped at him.

"Nope,"

"What else did you do?"

"I saved a woman from a car that was out of control. She was really freaked out after that, but she calmed down after I took her to the hospital." Clark continued, "I saved a man who was falling off of a building in Germany, earthquake in China, extinguished a burning house in France, and a bunch of other things." The elevator doors opened with a ding and we walked out. People were glued to the TVs that broadcasted news reports from around the world.

"You did all of that?" I was amazed at him.

"I wasn't kidding." He grinned.

"Hey Kent, the Chief wants to see you." Gil told Clark as we passed him.

"Oh, thanks." Clark replied. We walked to his desk where we listened to the reports.

"I still can't believe you're on every channel." I replied. Clark chuckled in amusement.

"Kent!" Gil called. Our heads snapped up. "The Chief's waiting." He nudged in the direction to Perry's office.

"Wait here." Clark got up and hurried to Perry's office. I pulled my iPod touch and stuck my earbuds in and I set it to play all the songs I had. I didn't feel like listening to the conversation. Not today, at the least.

About three to five minutes later, Lois stormed from the office angrily. Clark followed close behind with a worried expression on his face. I ripped my earbuds out.

"Lois, I'd hate for this to damage our relationship." Clark pleaded at Lois.

"Relationship?" Lois asked surprised.

_Did I just say that aloud?_ Clark thought. "Yeah," He quietly replied. I walked up to them quickly. Thankfully, Jason and Richard walked up too.

"Hey guys." Richard greeted, "We got an A in science, but a D in gym. At least we're doing something right." He held up Jason's report card.

"One of us is." Lois replied still angry.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked looking concerned.

"It's Perry." She replied, "He shoved Superman back into my life."

"Is there a way you could interview him without shoving him back into your life?" Richard asked. Before Lois could reply, loud cheering erupted from workers around us. On the TV screen, was a picture of Superman. The three adults turned back to their conversation. Jason looked from the TV to Clark, and back to the TV. Clark smiled at him. Jason's breathing became ragged realizing he figured it out.

_The clever kid figured it out! _I panicked in my head. Lois handed him his inhaler.

"Well tell you what," Richard decided, "how about we stay late, I'll work on Superman, and you two can work on the blackout."

"I'm fine with that." Lois replied, "What do you think?" She looked at Clark.

"Swell." He responded.

* * *

Evening came slowly that day. I sat in an empty chair near Richard helping him with Superman. Jimmy offered to stay and help out. Lois was flipping through papers while Clark came by and handed her a drink. Jason was running around with an empty trash can on his head making monster noises.

"So with the super hearing, can he hear everything at once or things by themselves?" Richard asked Lois.

"Both." She replied.

"Certainly a lot taller than I thought he would be." He remarked.

"Six-four,"

"I love the fact that he can see through anything." He smirked in amusement, "I'd have fun with that."

"Anything but lead," I explained.

"I bet he's…" Richard began.

"Two-hundred twenty-five pounds, faster than a speeding bullet, withdraws his powers from the sun, invulnerable to anything but Kryptonite, and, he doesn't lie." Lois finished.

"Kryptonite?" Richard asked confused by the strange name.

"Radioactive pieces of his home planet." I explained, "It's deadly to him." Lois and Richard raised their eyebrows at me. "What? You're not the only one who knows about him." Before they could reply about my explanation, I got up and walked over to Clark. He smirked at me. I replied by sticking my tongue at him while I sat down at a desk near him and buried myself in my sketchbook.

"Lois," Richard asked in a low voice, "how tall would you say Clark is?" She glanced at us, but we pretended to take no notice.

"Six-three or six-four," She replied in a low tone.

"Probably weighs two-hundred fifteen to twenty-five." Richard added, "You don't think he's…" They both turned in his direction. Clark looked up and waved. The two of them suppressed their laughter.

"No, he couldn't be." Lois calmed down.

"Jimmy, Jason," Richard called out. "Let's get these intrepid reporters something to eat. Sarah, do you want to come?"

"I think I'll pass." I replied after giving a few seconds to think about it. Richard gave an 'okay' nod. I'm sure he could understand why I would pass the offer. Clark noticed me being buried in my sketchbook.

"What are you working on there, Sarah?" He asked with interest.

"Something that's not done yet," I replied without looking up. I heard him walk up behind me and he took a look at my sketch. "Can I help you?" I looked up.

"May I see?"

"Sure." I passed him the book. He sat down in his chair and studied at my drawings.

"You drew all of these?" Clark asked with a hint of surprise. I nodded a yes. "These are really good." He was flipping through them and he stopped on the one of me and him that I was working on.

"Is that the one of the two of you together?" Lois noticed Clark looking at the book.

"Yeah," I replied.

"That one is my favorite." She smiled. "You have got quite the talented sister there, Clark. You should hear her when she's at the piano."

"Still playing it?"

"Yep and I picked up the guitar a few years ago too." I grinned. Clark gave me one of his looks. "What?"

"How many instruments do you play now?"

"A lot," I gave a sheepish look. Clark gave me a smile in return. "I'll be right back. I got to go do something." I got up and headed towards the glass doors that separated the large fancy hallway from the bullpen. I went to the bathroom and sat on the counter having a feeling that Clark and Lois were going to talk to each other. Naturally, my hearing picked up their conversation. I hated the fact that could happen because I was listening to my brother. Maybe I should tell him about my abilities. I've known about his for about nearly my whole life and I've kept his a secret.

_"Your sister's really good at the piano. She's the reason why Jason's taking piano lessons."_ Lois commented.

_"Really,"_

_"Yeah, she gets along with him very well and she's been a hero to him."_ Lois added. _"So have you found a place yet?"_

_"Not yet. I'm still looking though."_

_"Hey, I'm going to go downstairs and get some air,"_ Lois began but was interrupted by a clatter of objects falling on the floor. _"Great!"_ I closed my eyes and looked into her mind. She was on the floor picking up the contents that had fallen out of her purse. Clark was on the floors helping her picking up. _"Thanks."_ She didn't look up. His glasses fell before her and she handed them to him without taking one look at him. I immediately pulled out of her head and walked out of the bathroom heading back. _"Can we talk when I get back?"_ She asked a few moments later.

_"Sure," _Clark agreed in a soft voice. His glasses were back on hiding his identity. Lois gave him a smile and headed out.

"I'm going to the roof for some air. I'll be back." She explained as I walked by.

"Okay." I replied. I went back into the office finding Clark watching after Lois. "You have an idea, don't you?" I noticed the certain look on his face. I gave him a little nudge towards the door. "Well go after her."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He returned a grin. I sat down in the chair working in my sketchbook again while waiting patiently.

* * *

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Clark was back in the office. I didn't notice until he was sitting at his desk.

"So how did it go?" I smirked.

"I think," He began. "It went very well."

"So what happened?"

"Superman had an interview with Lois and then showed her the city from his point of view." Clark replied.

"Ooh," I grinned. "Anything else happen?"

"No,"

"Well that's a bummer." I sighed. "I never asked, but did you find Krypton while you were gone for five years?"

"No, I didn't. That place is a graveyard." He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." He responded. "I had a feeling that it wouldn't be there before I left, but I had to see for myself."

"Hey, you two," Richard's voice called from the front of the office.

"Hey, Richard," I returned the hello. Jason ran up and sat in my lap. "Hi, sweet pea, what did you bring us?"

"We got us Chinese food for dinner." Jason replied.

"Oh, that's one of my favorite types of food in the world." I grinned. "How did you know? Can you read minds?" I pretended.

"No I don't, you silly." Jason giggled. "I just know."

"Ah, so you just happened to know that I like Chinese food." I pretended to go with it.

"Yep," He nodded.

"You know who else likes Chinese food?"

"Who,"

"My brother does." I said quietly in his ear. He let out a small gasp and his eyes went wide.

"He does?" Jason looked at Clark.

"Mm hmm," Clark replied with a smile. I let out a chuckle at their reaction.

"Daddy, Mr. Clark and Sarah both like Chinese food." Jason got up and ran to Richard.

"Really," Richard acted surprised. "Well it's a good thing we bought it then."

"The two of you get along very well." Clark observed.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's pretty cool for someone his age."

"Lois said that you're a hero to him."

"Aw, that's nice of her. But I could never be the hero that you are."

"Well, you never know, but I think that it's impressive that Jason looks up to you."

"Hey, do you know where Lois is?" Richard asked as he sat down at Lois's desk.

"She's on the roof getting some air." Clark replied.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jimmy asked pulling up a chair.

"Nothing much really," I replied. "Just catching each other up on the stuff that's been going on for the past five years," We unpack dinner and sat around in Richard's office until Lois showed up looking winded. She explained were she was.

"Were you smoking?" Richard asked.

"No," She replied. We stayed for a bit longer until we got everything done. We said our goodbyes to each other and departed.

"See you later, Clark." I gave my brother hug.

"I'll stop by later." He quietly said in my ear. Maybe tonight will be a good time to tell him.

"Good because I have something I want to tell you." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6: We All Have Secrets

**Chapter 6: We all have secrets**

I found myself pacing in my room later once we got home. _Ah crap! I can't believe I'm going to tell him. I have to. I keep his secrets, so maybe he'll keep mine._ After Lois and Richard went to bed, I snuck outside and sat on the dock. I took my socks and shoes off and set them aside. I rolled my jeans up to my knees and let my feet touch the water. Once I felt it on my feet, the nerves began to calm down and I was wearing down a little bit. I felt tired, but I was still awake.

I heard heavy footfalls on the dock walk closer and closer. A face with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes appeared next to my reflection. "Something bothering you?" Clark asked. I looked up and found him sitting next to me.

"Yes." I replied. I leaned against his shoulder where his suit felt smooth against my skin. "There's something I have to tell you, but I don't know how to say it and how you'll react to it." I stared at my black and blue ankle bracelet I made, then across the harbor.

"I'm listening. And you talk whenever you're ready." He took my hand and gave it a gentle and comforting squeeze. I took in a deep breath getting ready to tell him, but I couldn't find the words.

"I have abilities." I finally said in a small voice sitting up. "I can hear exactly like you, I can read minds, and I can control water."

"You can read minds?" He asked. I nodded. "So, what am I thinking?" I faced him and concentrated very hard. He wasn't thinking of anything. He rubbed the back of his head as if something was bugging him. Then I realized it was me reading his mind that he was feeling.

"You're not thinking of anything," I proved to him. "Right now, I can hear people's thoughts from across the harbor, all the way to the heart of the city. It goes the exact same way for hearing."

"And as for the water ability,"

"I can freeze it, unfreeze it, shape it into any form I want it to be in, and I'm pretty sure I can whack people with it." I explained. I showed him by moving an amount around.

"That's…incredible." He tried to find words for it. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's been like this since a year after you left." I replied, "It was hard. I had killer headaches and everything ended up drenched in water. Not only that, but I didn't tell anyone."

"I remember what is like when I first learned that I had abilities." Clark explained, "It was exciting, but I was afraid, like you." We were silent for a few minutes. I leaned against him feeling a bit out of it. "You may want to put your shoes on."

"What for," I asked as he pulled me up.

"You'll see." He replied. I did what I was told and Clark suddenly swept me off of my feet. He carried me bridal-style in his arms. "Hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we lifted off the ground. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused when I left."

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I felt the same way the entire time." He replied. He shifted my position so I was right next to him as we flew the water. His grip around my waist and hand was gentle. I let my free hand touch the water and it made intriguing ripples. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I leaned against Clark. The warmth that radiated from him made me feel like I was in bed and his scent made me drowsy.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep. I could still hear everything around me though. I could feel him carrying me in his arms again and I heard soft footsteps in the grass. The door hinges creaked ever so slightly as the door opened. Clark pulled the covers on my bed down and gently laid me in my bed. He draped the covers over me and left my room. _Sweet dreams, Sarah._

I woke up finding myself in my bed. My shoes and jacket were by my bed on the floor neatly next to each other. I got out and went downstairs to the piano. _Hmm, what do I feel like playing today?_ Jason was watching TV while Lois and Richard were sitting in the kitchen.

I sat on the bench and decided what to play. Coldplay's 'Viva La Vida' came to my mind. I heard Jason come over to sit next to me and watch.

"What's this song called?" Jason asked.

"Viva La Vida by Coldplay." I replied.

"I like it." He grinned. I grinned back at him.

"Me too," Once the song ended, it morphed into 'Clocks'. I played more songs for about an hour or so until my wrists began to throb painfully. I walked into the kitchen to the fridge and pulled an icepack out. I sat at the table and let the ice ease my wrists.

"Sore wrists?" Richard asked. I nodded.

"I've been playing for about an hour or so." I replied.

"Lois and I are going on a date today. Are you up to watching Jason while we're gone?"

"Yeah, I'll watch him." I accepted the job.

"Great." He exclaimed, "We're leaving at two." I got up and took my icepack to the living room where I flopped down on the couch.

'Jason, do you mind if I change the channel?" I asked. He shook his head. I flipped to the Syfy channel where 'Doctor Who' was on.

"What's this show called?" Jason asked.

"Doctor Who." I replied.

"What is it about?"

"Well, there's an alien called the Doctor, who is a Time Lord. They travel through time and space in spaceships called the TARDIS." I explained to him, "The Doctor's looks like a blue police box on the outside, but it's much bigger on the inside. He meets other people and creatures who are the bad guys. He ends up saving lots of people. And sometimes, he save the world."

"He's an alien like Superman?"

"He's a good alien just like Superman. Only he doesn't have superpowers." We were silent for a few minutes.

"He talks funny."

"He has a British accent." I explained. Then I began talking with an accent just to show him how. "Would you'd like a can of spaghettios?" Jason began giggling and nodded. "Wait here, I'll be back." I said in my normal voice. I walked to the kitchen and made Jason's lunch. I walked back to him as soon as it was done cooking.

"Thank you." He tried to say in a British accent. I chuckled.

"Keep practicing and you'll get it perfect." I smiled. Two hours passed by before we knew it. Richard and Lois came down the stairs dressed snazzy.

"We'll be back around nine or ten." Lois told me, "Oh, we can't thank you enough." She hugged me, "What would we do without you?"

"You'd be completely lost if you didn't have me." I grinned. She patted me on the back.

We'll be back." She replied. Richard gave me a quick hug and the two of them headed out the door.

"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy." Jason called to them.

"Bye, Sweetie. Do what Sarah tells you because she's in charge." Lois called back. I flopped down on the couch again and Jason sat next to me. We watched a couple of more episodes of Doctor Who and I felt like playing the piano again.

My sore wrist slightly throbbed as I played, causing me to wince. I lost track of time on how long I was playing. Jason came up to watch. His faced paled when he saw my hands. They felt a little wet and sticky.

"What is it, Jason?" I asked him.

"You're bleeding!" He screamed. I stopped and looked at my hands. He was right. Two cuts were on my wrists and blood was oozing out on the keys.

"Jason, sit on the couch. I'm going to the kitchen to clean up." I instructed. He did what he was told and I ran to the kitchen and turned the sink on. I stuck my hands in the water to alleviate them. The most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed happened before me. Water was flowing to my gashes and surrounded them. The gashes were closing, leaving a pink line on each wrist and soon faded away.

I shut the water off as I stared at my wrists. There wasn't a single trace of the wounds. I touched the area where they were, but I didn't feel any pain. "What the-?" I breathed. I grabbed a wet paper towel and went out to the piano to wipe the blood off the keys. Just staring at it was giving me the creeps. I shivered slightly at the sight of it. As I was wiping the keys, Jason came up to me.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" He asked. I held my wrists out to show him.

"I'm fine." I assured him with a smile. I ruffled his brown hair and he smiled back. "I'll go make you some dinner. How does that sound?" He nodded and headed back to the couch. I took the blood-covered paper towel and threw it in a sack that I tied a complicated knot and tossed it in the trash.

I pulled out some hotdogs and Mac 'N' Cheese and began to prepare them. I couldn't help it, but I kept staring at my wrists. You'd be staring at your wrists if they were healed before your eyes. I turned my attention back to the cooking food which was soon done.

I brought the food out and sat on the couch next to him. I check the clock which read 7:30. I took the empty dishes to the sink as soon as he finished and walked back. "We got to get you in the shower at 8:00." I leaned against the couch for a good twenty minutes thinking about what I discovered today. I heard a familiar rustling of fabric from outside. I grinned in delight. _Good because I have something to tell him._


	7. Chapter 7: Bedtime Stories and Nightmare

**Chapter Seven: Bedtime Stories and Nightmares**

"Jason, go get ready to take a shower. I'll be up there soon." I told him.

"Okay." He replied. I watched him disappear up the stairs and I opened the door before the visitor knocked.

"Hey, kiddo," Clark greeted me with a warm smile. I jumped into his arms where he lifted me into a hug. His red cape brushed my legs as a soft breeze gently tossed it. His familiar scent filled my nostrils as I took a deep breath. "Babysitting Jason tonight?" He asked while he put me down.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Lois called me earlier today and said that I could stop by and check on you two."

"You can come in, but you may have to wait a bit because I have to set Jason up with his shower. I won't be long." I led him inside. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on to a temperature that suited Jason. I walked to his room and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Shower's ready." I told him. He grabbed his and ran to the bathroom. Jason could take a shower by himself, but I stood outside by the door in case he needed me. I tapped the floorboards with my fingers, knowing Clark could hear it. A few minutes later, he stood before me.

"You haven't used that in forever."

"I'm surprised I still remember it." I chuckled, "We haven't used that since I was nine." We sat down on the top stair and I leaned against him. "I discovered something with my water ability today."

"What would that be?" Clark asked with interest.

"I can heal myself."

"You're kidding me." He gapped at me.

"No, I'm not kidding." I began laughing at his reaction, but then grew serious, "I'll prove it to you."

"Sarah, I'm done." Jason called from the bathroom. The two of us reacted by standing up unusually fast.

"You don't mind waiting again do you?" I grimly asked. I hated to have my brother wait for me.

"I'll wait in your room." He replied, "Where's it at?" I pointed him in the direction and he quickly went for cover. When my bedroom door closed, I opened the bathroom door. Jason stood there in his a little pink in the face from the heat of the water.

"Want me to read you a few books before you go to bed?" I asked. He nodded a reply. I picked him up and carried him to his room. "Oh, you're getting so heavy!" I grunted as I pretended to stagger under his light weight, "You're so big!" Jason began giggling and Clark chuckled in his thoughts. I set Jason down once we were in his room. He went to his bookcase and pulled a couple of books out. I sat on his bed and he snuggled next to me. He chose "Skippy John Jones" and "Oh the Things You Can Think". About halfway through one of the books, I heard a soft snore. I looked at Jason and found him fast asleep. I tried to move, but he was pinning me to the bed.

"Clark, a little help here?" I asked quietly. Clark came in and began chuckling. "If you can get him off of me so I can get him under the covers that would be great." He came over and gently lifted Jason off of me. Jason snuggled closer to Clark still asleep. I got up and pulled the covers back and Clark laid him in the bed. He pulled the covers up and we closed the door behind us as we left the bedroom. "Wait here." I said. He nodded and I hurried to my room and pulled a pocket knife from my desk. Don't ask why I have one; in fact, I have no clue where I got it. All I know is that I have one. I ran to the bathroom, but I kept the door open.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can heal myself." I told Clark pulling him behind me. I pulled the knife part and took a deep breath. I dragged the blade across the top of my right arm. Clark gave me a very hard expression as a solid scarlet line appeared on my arm. Yep, he's totally pissed at me for doing this, but I'm going to prove to him that I'm fine. I set the pocket knife aside and turned the water on, only I stuck just my hand in the water.

Just like it did earlier today, the water flowed in a long ribbon up to my cut. It surrounded my cut and the gash closed up, leaving a pink line and disappeared. I turned the sink off and dried my arm. "See?" I lifted my arm to show him.

"How…" He stammered as he traced the area where the cut was.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No."

His eyes slightly widen. "That's incredible." He dropped his hand. I cleaned up my mess and went downstairs. The clock chimed ten 'o' clock. Jeeze, time sure does fly around here. I felt my heart increase a little.

"Oh, crap." I said in a small voice. I heard two car doors slam from outside. "They're back." Clark gave me a hug and kissed me on the head.

"I'll stop by tomorrow." He promised. I let go and watched him disappear through the back door. I walked to the front door and opened it for Lois and Richard.

"Hey, Sarah, did everything go alright?" Lois greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Jason took a shower, I read him a few books, and he went to bed." I replied, "Oh, and Clark stopped by about a half hour ago to check on us for a bit and he had to take off." I collapsed onto the couch. Richard came by and put a wad of cash in my hand.

"There's fifty dollars plus a ten dollar tip." He explained.

"Really? Wow…um, thank you." I was abashed.

"No, thank _you_, Sarah you've been so much help." He thanked me with a smile. The two of them went into their bedroom to hit the hay. I pried myself off the couch and dragged myself upstairs to grab my and take a shower. I took a quick one because I was completely exhausted. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow on my bed.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in my dream. I looked around trying to get an idea of where I was at. Well I knew I was standing on a giant landmass that was in the middle of the ocean. That's a good start at least. I looked up before me and saw a bald man in a white coat standing on a balcony-like piece of the strange land. He wasn't looking directly at me. It was like I wasn't even there! He looked passed me at a group of men dressed in black. I turned slowly and gasped as I felt my stomach dropped to the very possible bottom of the deepest trench in the whole world. The group of men was beating a man dressed in blue with a red cape and boots.

Clark was on the ground and was hardly moving. Just by hearing faint heartbeats from him, he was very weak. They pulled him from a puddle of water and began beating him again.

"NO!" I hollered at them trying to move, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back. _There is a reason why you have to see this, Sarah. It's for your own good._ A voice whispered in the back of my mind.

_How on God's earth is watching my brother suffer for my own good!_ I screamed at the voice.

_Just trust m_e_. I'll tell you when to move. It's no use trying to move now. I'm the one who's holding you back. I'm the five years that your brother left you._ The voice cooed in my mind. It wasn't helping me at all.

_Shut UP!_ I roared at it. The man in white stepped down from his throne and walked slowly to my haggard brother. When he was a few feet away, he pulled something long and green from his pocket. I felt so much dread wash away everything. I knew what it was.

"No, no, please, please, PLEASE!" I began sobbing and begging. But I couldn't move. I wanted to run to the man and beat the life out of him. He raised his hand that he held the Kryptonite in and shoved it in Clark's back. I was too late in trying to block out his scream of agony. He slumped to the ground with a hard thud. He didn't move for twenty seconds as the group of men watched him. When Clark stood up, I could hear him wheezing. He faced them and stumbled backwards trying to fly, but he slipped off the edge and fell down into the deep dark waters.

_NOW!_ The voice screamed at me. I took off in a mad dash to the edge. So much anger was fueling me as I watched the man in white trying to grab me. I dodged his and his henchmen's grips as they tried to catch me. I didn't hesitate as I reached the edge. I dove after my brother into the water. Wind whipped my hair as I fell increasingly with great speed. I ignored the pain when I broke the surface of the water. Frantically, I began searching around me for Clark. I began panicking realizing I couldn't find him. One of my greatest nightmares was coming true.

"NO!" I screamed a defeated cry.


	8. Chapter 8: Pancakes

**Chapter 8: Pancakes**

I gasped and darted upward from my bed. Morning light filled my room. My stuck to me and my sheets were tangled around my legs. My alarm clock buzzed its 7:30 alarm. I reached over and switched it off. _What kind of dream was that? That was horrible!_ The Thursday light may have looked innocent to others, but it was bringing back the vivid images of last night's nightmare. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked a bit sleepily.

"Can I come in, Sarah?" Jason's voice poked through the wood and reached my ears.

"Yeah, you can come in." I replied. I got up and opened the door. He greeted me with a hug. "Hey, kiddo, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, but I know you didn't get enough." He said while sitting on my bed. I stared at him. _How does he know that?_ I then crossed the room and sat down next to him. "I had a nightmare last night." I sat him on my lap.

"What was it about, sweet pea?" He liked it when I called him that. He even told me that I'm the only one allowed to call him that because no one can say it the way Sarah can, according to him.

"Something bad happened to Metropolis. I was there. You, Mommy, and Daddy, and even Superman was there."

"Superman was there?"

"Yeah, but he got hurt really bad. We saved him too."

I was silent for a few moments trying to think about what to say to him. "If it makes you feel better, Jason, I had a nightmare last night too." I told him and his eyes widened.

"What was yours about?"

"I was standing on a giant cliff in the middle of the ocean. There was thunder rumbling and lightning flashing. A man in a white coat was standing in front of me, looking at these men that were beating up Superman. I was forced to watch them hurt him. It was terrible." I described my dream to him, but I left the part out where Clark was stabbed by Kryptonite in his back. "But you know what? They're just dreams. Some dreams can't come true unless you try really hard to make them come true."

"Like if I dreamed that Superman came to our house?" Jason asked. I began chuckling in amusement.

"Yes, just like if Superman came to our house." I replied, "Now, how about we go get some breakfast because you still have school today." Jason smiled and nodded.

"Pancakes!" He suggested. I picked him up and carried him on my back and went downstairs to the kitchen. I found that Lois and Richard weren't up yet when we reached the kitchen. Jason grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the counter. "Can I help make pancakes, Sarah?"

"Sure, little guy, because you know what?

"What?" He asked curiously.

"We should take some to your mom and dad." I suggested, "How about you get the ingredients we need." He nodded and grabbed the things while I grabbed a bowl and a skillet.

So, for about a half hour of the morning, we made pancakes. I measured out the ingredients and let Jason poured them in the bowl. I also helped him crack eggs, which he thought it was cool, but a little gross. "Do you want a pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse?"

"How do you do that?"

"I'll show you." I replied. I showed him how to make a Mickey Mouse pancake and he began giggling in excitement. I made some more regular shape pancakes and put them on some plates. "Why don't you go take these to your mom and dad?" I handed him two plates with pancakes on them. I watched him leave and heard the creak that belonged to Lois' and Richard's bedroom door.

"Mommy and Daddy, I have pancakes for you."

"Jason, did you make these for us?" Lois gasped with a hint of sleepiness.

"Sarah helped me make them. She even made me a pancake that looks like Mickey Mouse." Jason explained.

"Aw, that's nice of her to make breakfast." Richard replied.

I could help grinning at the compliment. I finished making my pancakes and joined the three of them.

"Sarah, you make excellent pancakes." Lois complimented me as I walked in.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. Many things in the world can bring a family together. Happy things, sad things, funny things, you name it. Pancakes on the other hand, I don't know how on earth they bring this family together.


	9. Chapter 9: Pulitzers

**Chapter 9: Pulitzers **

Today was a really big day for us. Tonight, Lois is going to receive her Pulitzer Prize for the 'Why the Word Doesn't Need Superman' article. Even though both Clark and I really hate that article, we're still happy for her. Lois dragged me to the dress shop to help pick out a dress. Then we drove to Jason's school to pick him up.

"You're late, Mommy." Jason greeted us.

"I know, Sweetie, I'm sorry." Lois apologized. Then she faced me, "Before I take you back to the _Planet_, I need to stop at '6 Springwood Drive." She looked up from her notepad with an address scribbled on it.

"Okay, but what for?" I replied.

"Remember the blackout?" She began to explain. I nodded a yes. "Well, I've been doing some research, and according to the power plant grid, that house was the first building in the city to go out." She then drove across town to the house. Well, actually, it was a mansion.

"Where are we? Is this the Pulitzer?" Jason asked innocently.

"No, baby, I just need to ask these people a few questions and then we can go," Lois answered. Her cell began to ring and she pulled it out, looking at the number. She silenced it and set it aside.

"Lois," I asked, "do you hear that?" I cocked my head a little to the side listening for the noise. Someone was playing opera music very loudly, but it wasn't coming from the house.

"Yeah, I hear that." She replied distantly as she stared across the yard. Lois got out of the car listening for the source of the music.

"Can I stay in the car?" Jason asked.

Lois was hesitant. "No, Honey." She replied. I helped Jason out of his booster seat and we followed her to a yacht.

"Are we trespassing?" Jason asked as we climbed on the yacht.

"No," Lois spoke. "Yes. Shhh…" The opera music got louder as we followed it down a fancy corridor. "Hello?" We reached a room that looked like a wardrobe.

"I like the curly one." Jason pointed to a wig on a stand. There were _many_ wigs. Fear flooded through me when I realized this was a bad decision.

"Oh no," I said in a small voice.

"Let's go. This was a bad idea." Lois turned. When we reached near a door, a deep rumbling filled our ears. We found a window and the yacht was pulling _away_ from the docks. _SHIT_, Lois exclaimed mentally. We ran back down the corridor only found it to be blocked by a bald man in a white bathrobe brushing his teeth.

_Oh my God_, I panicked, _it's the man from my nightmare._ Lois let out a gasp.

"Lex Luthor," Her eyes went wide.

"Lois Lane?" Luthor asked in surprise with a mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush. He stared from Lois, to me, and then Jason. _Since when did she have kids,_ He kept staring at us. _The boy and the girl have the same eyes._

"You're bald." Jason broke the silence. Luthor pulled his toothbrush out and narrowed his eyes at us with a frown on his face.

We were dragged to a room that had a grand piano sitting on top of a glass floor, a pool table, maps, hundreds of books, and pieces of artwork. One thug standing at the pool table dressed in black with a black beanie on his head was smirking at us. A woman in a spring dress with curly dark brown hair who was holding a dog stood near him, fear in her eyes.

Luthor, now dressed in a suit, was slowly pacing across the room, and kept his eyes on us. "And what is your name?" He stopped in front of us and asked Jason.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Jason replied.

Luthor chuckled once. "Cute kid and smart,"

"Thanks." Lois said flatly.

"But we aren't strangers. This is more of a little reunion. Heck, I love your writing." He said to Lois, "And your dress."

"I love your boat," Lois replied. "Where'd you get it? Swindle some poor widow out of her money?" Luthor began to laugh.

"She's good isn't she?" He turned to the woman and then back to us, "Didn't you win the Pulitzer Prize for my favorite article, 'Why the World _Doesn't_ Need Superman'?"

"Didn't you still have a few more years to go on that _double_ life sentence?" Lois icily asked. He glared hard at Lois. Now I remember why I knew him. Besides being from my nightmare, he tried to kill Clark years ago.

"Yes, well, we can thank the Man of Steel for that. He's really good at swooping in and catching the bad guys," Luthor turned to the pool table and pushed a ball hard to one end, "but he's not so good at the little things: remembering your court date, Miranda Rights, Due Process." He faced us again.

"Did you have to do anything with the blackout?" Lois suddenly asked.

"Are you fishing for an interview, Miss Lane?" He asked.

"Well, it has been while since your name has been in the headlines." Lois said, "So why don't we turn this boat around, call a cab for my son and Sarah, and you can do whatever you want with me."

"No, I'm afraid we won't be able to turn around, so we do have some time to kill. First, I need to ask your little friend a few questions."

_Oh God_, I squeaked internally, _Clark, help me please! _

"You," Luthor pointed to me, "Come over here." He beckoned me, "Can you wait for a few minutes, Miss Lane? This won't take too long. I promise I won't hurt her at all."

"Go." Lois quietly said in my ear. I gave a tiny nod and followed him. Luthor led me to another room that was right next door. He pulled a chair out and motioned me to sit.

"So, my quiet friend, what is your name?" He asked after he closed the door.

"Why do you want to know?" I replied with a hard gaze.

"You look familiar for some reason. Have we met before?"

"Maybe," I replied, trying not to let any fear show.

He let out a sigh. "You're not being very cooperative with me, kid."

"My name is Sarah Kent." I finally answered. Luthor looked like someone had poured ice cubes down the back of his shirt.

"You're Sarah Kent?"

"No, I'm Mary Poppins!" I answered sarcastically, "Yes, I'm Sarah Kent. Why do you want to know?"

"How are you related to Clark Kent?"

I gave him an icy stare. "He's my brother."

It took him a moment before he realized the truth in front of him. "Oh, Sarah, now I know why you look familiar." I narrowed my eyes in a 'How do you know' way. "I lived in Smallville, Kansas the same time Clark was in high school and you were just an infant."

"You're lying."

He chuckled. "No, Miss Kent, I'm not. Your brother and I had a temporary alliance. It started out when I was driving my car on a bridge and I accidentally hit him off the bridge sending the two of us in a river below. He saved my life. And that's how our alliance began. I paid my debt by helping him down from a scarecrow perch in a cornfield that some stupid kid tied him up to." Luthor explained, "I know all about your brother's secrets. And, your family has some secrets of their own."

"What secrets?"

"Your mother, Martha Kent, used to work for my father, Lionel Luthor, before you were born. My father ran a company that had branches of lab companies. Like Arcon, for example. You should be familiar with that, Miss Kent." He explained smugly, "I know what you can do."

"You know I can play the piano?" I stalled him, but I was still clueless what he was talking about.

"I know that you have abilities. You can read minds, control water, and you have incredible hearing like Clark."

"How do you know this?" I demanded.

"I saw your name in a file on my father's desk. Your mother was kind enough to donate an egg to my father's research. He was very interested in your brother's abilities, so he was wondering if it was possible to give unborn humans abilities. That's where you come into this little tale. Scientists inserted special compounds into the amnion sac while you were developing, one day, hoping that you would have abilities."

"When you were born and he kept you for a few months in the lab, you didn't show any signs of power. Thinking that he failed, my father was kind enough to give you back to your mother. He had no use for you and he didn't want to kill something that he thought it turned out to be a waste." Luthor explained.

"So I'm an experiment?"

"Yes, a successful experiment. But, we were too late once we received new that you developed your abilities. You were already living here in Metropolis with your brother when we found out."

"I have one more question to ask." I replied, "Is Jonathan Kent real father?"

"Yes he is. Your mother was able to find a healthy sperm sample of your father's and she gave it to my father to fertilize the egg she donated." I sat there in shock. I didn't know exactly how to describe how I felt at that moment.

_I'm an experiment_, I thought with dread, _but I'm also still an actual Kent._ The thought of me still being a Kent shed some light on this situation. Luthor got up and held the door open.

"We're finished." He said. I went out quickly and sat down next to Lois. "How about that interview, Miss Lane?" I gave Lois an 'I'm fine' look. I sat Jason on my lap and she walked to Luthor to the room and they began the interview.

An hour later, Lois finished her interview with Luthor. She sat Jason on her lap again like she did before she interviewed Luthor and I sat next to her. Jason was eyeing some crystals that were sitting on the oak wood desk that was next to us.

"What do you know about crystals, Miss Lane?" Luthor asked.

"They make great chandeliers." Lois sighed with uncertain.

Luthor chucked in amusement. "This may seem unremarkable, but so is the seed of a redwood tree. It's how our mutual friend in tights made his arctic getaway. It's cute, but a little too small for my taste." He went to a map that hung above the fireplace mantle and pressed a button on a remote. Another map slid down on top of it, only, a small piece of land was off the coast of New York.

"You're building an island?" She asked.

"Let me enlarge it for you." Luthor pressed the same button again. The little piece of land was bigger on this map he pulled up. "Not just an island, but an entirely new continent. An extinct world, rebuilt on our own," Luthor said.

"But, why?"

"Land, Miss Lane. I mean, Kitty, what did my father say to me back then?" Luthor replied. He turned to the woman holding the dog.

"'You're losing your hair.'" Kitty said with a dull tone.

"No, before that,"

"'Get out.'?" Kitty replied. I stifled a laugh.

Luthor let out an angry sigh before he faced us. "He said, 'You can always manufacture diamonds, print money, and people are a dime a dozen, but you can never make enough land.' There's never enough land in the world."

"But the United States-" Lois began. Luthor pulled up another map.

"Will be underwater," He finished, "It's simple physics, Miss Lane. Two objects cannot occupy the same area."

"And the rest of the world will let you keep it?"

"The rest of the world will be begging to buy a piece of high-tech beachfront property. I'll be years ahead in our technology with Kryptonian technology. And eventually, the rest of the world will follow suit."

"But millions of people will die." Lois said with a look of terror on her face.

"Billions," He grinned, "Once again, the Press had underestimated me. This is front page headline news." He danced over to us, "Come on. Let me hear you say it."

"You're insane." I offered.

"No! Not that, the other one. You know it's dangling on the tip of your tongue. Just say it. Please, please, please." Luthor begged.

"Superman will never-" Lois said with confidence.

"WRONG!" He bellowed, scaring us all. He walked to the mantle and opened a box. He pulled a green cylinder-like object out and walked back to us.

"What is that?" Lois' tone was demanding.

"Oh I think you know what this is." He waved it in front of us, "Mind over muscle, Miss Lane. Mind-" He stared at Jason, to the piece of Kryptonite, and back at Jason. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see why he was looking at Jason. Jason's face was pale and he wasn't looking too good. "Who is that boy's father?"

"Richard." She whispered.

"_Mr. Luthor, we are approaching the coordinates,_" The PA system informed.

"Are you sure?" Luthor asked Lois.

"_Yes sir, forty degrees latitude north and thirty-seven degrees longitude west,_" The PA system replied. For a few moments, Luthor was silent.

"Don't let them leave this room." He spoke to the intimidating thug who nodded once, "Kitty, come with me. You don't want to miss this." The woman, Kitty, stared at the map for a moment, but followed Luthor up the stairs, leaving us with Scary thug.


	10. Chapter 10: Piano Smasher

**Okay, here's chapter 10 to the story. I want to say thanks to my beta reader Squirrel Holding a Bazooka for doing an excellent job. You're fantastic. You may be a bit insane in the messages we have, but not destroy-the-world-with-a-crystal insane. :D I don't own any Superman characters. That's property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Anyways, reviews equals a happy author!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Piano Smasher**

We sat in silence staring at each other. "Don't touch them, honey." Lois lowly said to Jason when he reached out to touch a crystal sitting on the desk. I saw Lois's face flicker slightly. I knew that look too well. She had an idea. "Why don't you go play the piano?" She whispered in his ear. Jason hopped down and walked to the grand piano with the thug following closely behind. While the man was distracted, Lois pulled a pad of paper and a pen off of the desk and began scribbling something down taking only a few glances down.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she tore the note off and stuck it in a fax machine off the corner of the desk. Lois smiled nervously at the man when he looked up from the piano, but went back straight away when he looked away. She pressed some buttons and the paper began to descend. _Come on, come on, come on,_ She pleaded, _please, please, please._

Suddenly, our hopes began to plummet when our cry for help was halfway through the fax, the power went out. A deep rumble vibrated underneath us and filled our ears. A bright green light filled the room from beneath the yacht blinding us for a few moments. As quick as it came, the light faded away.

The power came back on and Lois hurried to finish sending the fax. "Come on, come on." She whispered through clenched teeth. Something wasn't right reached my attention. I slightly cocked my head to listen for two piano players, but I only heard Jason.

_Oh no_, I yelped inwardly. I looked up and let out a gasp. Remember how scary the thug Luthor left with us was? Well, he was in front of us, and he didn't look too happy. He was holding a plug that must have belonged to the fax machine. I was quick enough to dodge his grip, but Lois wasn't. He dragged her over the desk with a great amount of strength and watched her as she tried to helplessly get up. Without even thinking, I ran up onto the desk and jumped on the thug from behind.

I know, I know. It's a stupid and reckless thing to do. Plus, it was basically asking for a death sentence. I locked my arms around his neck with a tight grip. That seemed to get him. I was able to distract him long enough for Lois to get away, but he hurled me off his back and I crashed into the desk. Pain exploded in the back of my head. Lois ran up to me and tried to help me up, but it was no use. He sauntered over to us with a sharp and jagged piece of rock. I heard Jason's breathing get labored as the man drew closer to us. I looked up to Jason's terror-filled face, but I wasn't going to show him how afraid I was. _It's going to be okay_.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the pain of the rock to hit us, but it never came. Instead, I saw the grand piano fly towards the thug and it crushed him. Splinters of wood scattered around us as I was shielded by Lois. When the dust settled, I stared with wide eyes at Jason. He was standing where the piano should have been with outstretched arms. _Oh my God_, I kept staring at him. Jason lowered his arms and stared at his inhaler. His breathing was normal, and it was mostly calm. He didn't even use his inhaler during his panic.

The door from above burst open with a bang and three men came in. They stared from the piano, to Jason, and back at the piano.

* * *

They dragged us to a pantry and threw us inside. Jason fell hard against the floor. I ran to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Jason answered. Lois ran to the door and slammed her fist on the window multiple times. She jiggled the handle, but it was no use. We were locked inside.

"Open the door!" She shrieked, "Open it!" The man at the door gave her a hard look and then left us. "Can you help Mommy open the door?" She asked Jason as she turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry." He sniffed. Lois got down on her knees and embraced us in a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." She soothed, "We'll get out of here."

I lost track of time for how long we've been locked in the pantry, but I knew it was a long time. I sat on the floor in silence across from Jason who was eating olives from a jar. The shock about how I got my abilities still hadn't worn off. Am I really an experiment? Well Luthor had a tendency to lie. If I ever got back home, no wait, correct that. _When_ I got back home, I'd ask Mom immediately. Lois tried to break the window with a rolling pin, but it snapped. She let out an angry yell and chucked it at the floor. She sat down next to me and sighed.

I bit my lip in hesitation trying to think of what to say. Then I found my words. "Lois?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take me in after Clark left for his trip, even though you were pregnant? You could have sent me home to Smallville to live with my mom again." I asked.

"Well, we were all tight on money at the time, and plane tickets cost a lot of money. Your mother is getting older and it's hard for someone her age to take care of someone around your age." Lois began to explain. "When Clark brought you to the _Planet_ when I first met you when you were seven years old, I thought that you must be an amazing sister to Clark. And I got to find out just how amazing you are with you living with us." She put an arm around me as I smiled at her and she smiled back, "You really are a terrific person, Sarah."

"Thank you." I managed.

"How's your head?"

"It's sore." I winced as I rubbed it. I lifted my hand and saw a little bit of blood on it.

"Oh my, Sarah, you're bleeding."

"It's only a little bit of blood." I replied letting out a sigh, "You know, there's one thing that's good about this. Being locked in this stupid pantry, I mean."

"What is it?"

"We won't starve." I joked. Lois began chuckling and smiled.

"That's true." She replied. My attention was soon caught by Jason who was staring at the door. Suddenly he got up and walked to it. We watched him walk to the door wondering what was going to happen. I still couldn't get over the discovery. He's my _nephew_! You'd be flipping out if you found out that a little boy you've known his whole life is actually your brother's son. Jason slowly put his hand on the handle and pulled it up to the unlocking position.


	11. Chapter 11: Rescues

**Here's chapter 11. I was on vacation in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee so that's why it took a little while to get the chapter up. I don't own anything except for Sarah Kent. Hope you like it. Thanks to my Beta Reader Squirrel Holding a Bazooka. You do a fantastic job. Keep it up!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Rescues**

The door opened with a creak revealing Richard. "Daddy," Jason gasped. Richard embraced his 'son'.

"Richard," Lois stammered. We got up and scrambled over to him. "How did you get here?" Lois asked after he squeezed us in a hug.

"I flew." Richard answered. I quickly realized he meant the seaplane. Our reunion was cut short when a very loud crash emitted from the room with the grand piano. The force of the crash sent us crashing onto the floor. I heard a, inaudible to the human ear, low metal groan. A piece of rock had pierced the bottom of the yacht and was lifting it up into the air.

We rose high and higher into the air as the piece of rock continued lifting us in the air. The four of us tumbled to the bottom of the pantry. Electricity crackled as wires snapped in two, cutting off the power. The only light we had was the gray sky we could see from the door above us- and I literally mean _above _us. Food in bags, jars, and cans fell around us.

Jason was held close to Lois and Richard wrapped a very protective arm around me. We sat in fear as we heard the metal groaning get louder and louder. _It's not going to hold us_, Richard thought.

_We're going to fall_, Lois feared. Then, the worst impossible thing you can imagine happened. The remaining cable that was holding the yacht together snapped and we increasingly fell down into the ocean.

"Mommy!" Jason screamed in terror. I heard the water slam hard against the sides of the broken yacht as we hit the surface. Water began filling the pantry from the bottom. And it was filling fast.

"Climb straight up!" Richard yelled over the rushing water. As best as I could, I kept some of the water down without giving my powers away. But it was too hard. I could feel energy draining from me very quickly. It was hard to keep hold on the wet rubber mat, but we managed to get to the door.

"Give him here!" Lois shouted. As Jason reached for Lois, a huge wave crashed into the door. Lois, who was near the door, fell into the water unconscious. The metal door had hit her very hard on the head.

"LOIS!" Richard bellowed with fear.

"MOMMY!" Jason sobbed. I held Jason keeping his head above the water.

"Richard, go! I got him!" I ordered. Richard submerged down under to rescue Lois, who was sinking down to the bottom.

"Mommy!" Jason shook.

"Jason," I soothed with a gentle tone, "It's going to be okay, sweat pea. Everything's going to be okay." With a sudden gasp of air, Richard broke the surface. Lois' eyes were still closed. I listened very hard for a heartbeat. I let out a small sigh of relief once I heard her beating heart. _She's still alive!_ Jason placed his hand on the window just as the water swept over. For several minutes, we didn't speak. We were too afraid.

Suddenly, a red boot appeared on the window. My heart immediately leapt with a great deal of joy. "Jason, get on my back." I instructed him. He did what he was told and held on tight. I heard water rushing past us as we rose up from the ocean. When I could see the gray sky, the door was ripped off its hinges with a loud grind.

Light spilled over us and there stood Clark. Wind flowed around us blowing his cape in the breeze. And it looked freaking sweet. In one hand, he was holding onto the yacht. And in the other, he held it out. "Give me your hand." He said. Richard did what he was told and briefly went under water as he let go of the yacht. _Sarah, hold on to my other arm. I'm going to let go of the yacht and grab your hand_. I did what I was told and waited. "Have you got them?"

"Yeah," Richard replied. I nodded a yes. Clark released his grip on the yacht and he immediately slid his grip to my hand. Jason watched the wreck sink back into the sea. Clark descended down to a small familiar seaplane. Boy was I glad to see Richard's seaplane.

Once our feet touched the seaplane, Richard didn't hesitate on giving instructions. "Sarah, help Jason get buckled in." I opened the door and helped Jason in. The water rocked the plane back and forth spraying water at us. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as rain fell. Once I helped Jason, I went back out and checked to see if there was anything I could help with.

While Richard gently laid Lois in the back of the seaplane, Clark embraced me in a hug outside the plane. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded letting him warm me up.

"Thank you." I softly said.

"Anything to protect you," Clark replied kissing me on the head. I didn't want him to leave, but I had to let him do his job. "Let's get you inside."

"Just be careful when you go." I said as he helped me in. He nodded and hugged me once more. Jason kept watching Clark as he made sure that we're okay. I knew that Clark would be using his x-ray vision to make sure Lois didn't have any broken bones or torn muscles. Richard just happened to notice this.

"She'll be fine." Clark looked up assuring Richard.

"I can't take off in this." Richard gestured to the weather conditions.

"I'll point you in the right direction." Clark replied.

"Thank you."

Within a few minutes, we were up in the air heading back to Metropolis. I closed my eyes and let my throbbing head ease as the water on me ran up my back to heal my injury. My mind, unwillingly, began to look into someone's mind. It didn't take long to figure out who it was. Clark was flying to the biggest land mass that he saw.

Images began to flicker in my mind. Clark was weak enough to be beaten, Luthor standing there all smug about it, and Clark screaming in agony as a piece of Kryptonite was shoved into his back. I woke up with a startling gasp. "Richard," I suddenly panicked, "Richard, we have to turn around."

"Sarah, are you crazy?" Richard whipped around, "We barely made it out alive! And now you want to go back?"

"Richard, please!" I said with a frantic tone, "That landmass has Kryptonite in it." I explained with anger on the verge of boiling over, "If he's there, he'll die. Please." He was silent for a minute.

"Alright, hang on." Richard finally replied, "We're going back." _Sarah, you're a little insane right now, but you have ways of being right about things_.

_I know._

Lois finally woke up ten minutes later. "Lois, are you alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "what happened?"

"Superman,"

"Where is he?"

"He went back."

"Richard-" Lois began.

"I know. Sarah told me." He cut her off, "We're going back to help him." Lois turned around in her seat with a surprised expression.

"Really?" She mouthed. I replied with a nod. Lois twisted back in her seat. _Wow_, She thought, _No one except Perry and I are able to convince him into something_. Just then, someone's cries of agony filled my ears.

_Oh no, it happened_, I thought.

"_Now fly_." Luthor sneered. I fought hard to keep tears from falling. Soon, we reached the area where I knew my brother fell into the ocean.

"Superman's down there." Jason pointed at a spot at the window.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah," Jason replied. Then I saw him. I helplessly watched him bob up and down. And then, he went under, but didn't come up.

"Richard!" Lois' voice was filled with fear.

"Yeah I saw him." Richard replied, "Strap in."

"Sarah?" Lois asked with a stern expression.

"Yeah?"

"How decent of a swimmer are you?"

"Very decent,"

"Good because you're going to help get him up here." Lois explained. I nodded once in reply. The wait was very excruciating. Once we reached the spot where Clark went under, Lois and I scrambled getting our seatbelts off, opened the door, and dived in the water.

I saw Lois' figure swim past me. I breathed in water feeling the familiar, but weird, feeling of water turn into oxygen. I followed Lois and stayed close to her so that there would be moments of oxygen for her.

_Hold on, Clark, _I thought with hope, _we're coming_. I could feel the pressure increase as we got deeper and deeper. Soon, I saw a haze of red in front of us. The haze formed into a red cape and two red boots. I saw a head full of dark hair that floated freely. My brother was floating eagle-spread with closed eyes and he was sinking fast. I kicked vigorously and moved fast down to him. I caught his cape when I was in reach of it. Lois was behind me and together, we pulled him up to us.

We seized him around the arms and quickly swam up to the surface. Clark's head lolled to the side as we moved with haste. I kept my eyes on him as the surface drew closer and closer. The wind greeted me with a harsh dagger-piercing feeling. Lois gasped for air as she surfaced. We struggled to keep Clark's head above water, but Richard dived into the water and swam fast to help us.

My hand underwater made movements to remove any water that was in Clark's lungs out through his mouth. I did manage to get all of it out, thankfully. One problem we faced was getting him in the plane. He isn't exactly what we would call 'light'. "Sarah and Lois, you two grab underneath his arms and I'll grab his legs." Richard instructed, "Then we'll lift him up and get him in the seaplane." The three of us went to our positions and heaved him into the plane.

"Oh God," I groaned painfully, "he's so much heavier than he looks." Lois and Richard managed a weak, painful chuckle. Finally, we got him in. Richard jumped into the pilot seat and switched the engine on while I slammed the door shut. I hurried back to help Lois with Clark. He was moving a little, but his eyes were still closed.

The engine spluttered into life and we took off. Lois cradled Clark's face between two hands. His eyes opened blearily and rolled back closing them. "Richard!" Lois panicked.

"I'm trying. It's too choppy!" He yelled back. I placed my hands on the floor and concentrated on the sea.

_Calm down_, I ordered with a scream in my mind. The water obeyed making the rough waters smooth for takeoff.

"Oh, my God," Richard whispered with fear. We were being sent towards rocks for a collision. He jerked the wheel hard to the left narrowly avoiding them. The right wing broke a chunk off, but that was the least of our problems. Our path ended on a precipice that water flowed down. We were sent into an immediate nosedive.

Lois and I were forced to hang on to something. Jason was shaking in his seat with wide eyes, and Richard was pulling on the steering wheel very hard, letting out a yell of agony. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact. But fate had other plans. Instead of crashing, the plane rose up just in time. Richard let out a joyous laugh, Jason was silent, and Lois and I immediately scrambled up from the floor to help Clark.

She found the piece of Kryptonite that was shoved in his lower back. "Get a pair of tweezers." She pointed to a glove compartment. I hurried to it and pulled them put handing it to her. She sucked in a deep breath. "This is going to hurt." The tweezers gripped the shard and Lois pulled. Clark let out anguished yell as the shard left his body. We stared at the inch-and-a-half long shard that was mostly covered in his blood.

Lois went to open the door and threw the shard out. Clark's blue eyes opened and I helped him sit up. "How did you find me?" He asked as Lois joined us. We looked at Jason as he turned around in his seat. "Thank you," Clark replied. He got up limping to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Lois panicked.

"I have to go back."

"You're hurt." Lois' eyes brimmed with tears. Clark smiled sadly at us.

"Good bye, Lois." Then he jumped out into the calm sky. Lois watched him as he rose high into the air taking in the sun's energy. Tears fell silently down her face. Out of all the times I've been in great pain cause by the five years when Clark was gone, Lois was there to comfort me. Now, she needed me. I embraced her in a very comforting hug.

"Just wait. Everything will be okay." I murmured.


	12. Chapter 12: Not a Fairytale

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy. Thank you to my Beta Reader Squirrel Holding a Bazooka. Yes, we're insane. But the good kind of insane. Not the take-over-the-world-by-drowning-it-in-the-ocean-with-an-alien-crystal insane. Reviews equals a happy author. Let me know what you think about the chapter. Kay?

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Not a Fairytale**

When we got home, none of us spoke a word. When the news came on, the uncomfortable silence that hung in the air increased rapidly. Clark managed to carry the giant landmass up to space and send it into orbit. He saved us all. You think we'd be happy- of course we are- but here comes the other part. He slipped into unconsciousness as he fell back to earth. He fell all the way back to Metropolis as he crash landed in a park that was in the heart of the city. Police officers found him and immediately called an ambulance. EMTs didn't hesitate to take him to the hospital. So far, he hasn't woken up.

I shut myself in my room and cried silent tears for a long time. Lois brought me dinner, but I didn't feel like eating. She had tear streaks on her cheeks as well. "He's done so much for us," I said quietly.

"I know, sweetie," She embraced me in a hug. "They're doing everything they can in return." She stayed with me until I fell asleep. It was around one in the morning when I woke up, greatly to my distaste. I snuck outside and sat on the dock with my legs dangling over the edge. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Clark's thoughts. I didn't see anything. All I saw was darkness.

_He's in a coma_, I thought in horror. I opened my eyes and stared across the harbor at the city that Clark has fought so hard to protect. I heard lots of people crying and sobbing their hearts out.

_Is he going to be okay?_ That question was repeatedly asked over and over throughout the inhabitants' minds. I sat in silence for a few more minutes and finally got up. I walked back to the house with thoughts buzzing in my head. I let out an angry yell and thrust my right fist against a stone wall in the front yard. Pain exploded in my arm as my fist met the stone. I heard the crack of bones fracturing in my knuckles that were covered in my blood. I didn't show any sign of pain or dizziness as blood oozed over my hand. I stared at my bashed up hand in a trance-like state.

Ignoring the pain, I went inside to the bathroom sink to clean up. I turned the water on, only letting it to heal the fractured knuckles. I'll deal with the pain. I flexed my fingers after I dried my hand and went upstairs to my room.

"Sarah?" A small voice asked from the darkness. I stopped and turned around to the direction of the voice.

"Hmm,"

"I can't sleep." The speaker stepped out of the shadows. It was Jason. I held my uninjured hand out to him.

"Come with me. I said. He slipped his little hand in mine and we went to my room. We sat on my bed and my little nephew snuggled right next to me. "How come you can't sleep?" It was kind of pointless to ask the question to him even though I could read his mind, but he didn't know that. And I didn't want him to know until he was old enough to understand the truth about me, him, and Clark.

"I'm scared about Superman." He replied softly. I put an arm around him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"So am I."

"Really?" His eyes went wide. "You didn't look scared on the boat and plane."

"I may have not looked scared, but I was. And right now, I'm scared."

"About Superman,"

"Yes, very much, Jason," I said while staring at the open window in my room.

"Do you think he'll get better?"

"I don't know, sweet pea." I finally said. "I don't know." Before the two of us knew it, we fell asleep in my bed. If Clark doesn't make it, I swear until the day I die that I will help Jason learn the truth.

* * *

When I woke up, gray light filled the room. I looked next to me and found Jason still asleep. As I sighed, I felt a painful throb on my right hand and looked down. Memories of last night flooded back immediately. Already, bruises were forming around the knuckles. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I replied while hiding my injured hand under the covers. The door opened revealing Richard.

"Hey, Sarah, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"I feel okay I guess," I replied uncertain. "How about you?"

"I've had better," Richard replied. "Do you know where Jason is at? I looked in his room, but he's not there."

"He fell asleep in my bed last night because he couldn't sleep."

Richard gave me a small smile. "You know, you're like a big sister to him. You mean a lot to him. I think that you've made a difference in his life." He left my room leaving me thinking.

_Have I really?_ I asked myself mentally staring at Jason. I got up quietly and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found Lois making coffee. "Morning Lois," I sat down at the table.

"Morning, Sarah," Lois answered, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," I said with bitterness, "I've been worried. About him."

"Me too," She replied grimly, "He's been stuck on my mind since we got home yesterday." There was an uncomfortable silence that occurred between us. "So, do you want to come to the _Planet_ today? Clark might be there."

My throat felt like there was a shard of ice lodged deep down. When she said my brother's name, my throat froze and it hurt to swallow or speak. The shard of ice pierced my throat painfully. "Yeah, I'll come." I fought very hard to keep myself from losing it.

"Alright, we'll leave at nine," she said. Quickly, I hid my right hand out of sight. When we left for the _Planet_, my stomach was in huge knots. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but we were already leaving. I took a silent breath to keep myself together. It was unusually quiet in the car. Not even Jason or the radio was making their usual commotion. I stuck my earbuds in and turned my iPod Touch on. I strolled down to the Italian composer, Ludovico Einaudi, and played 'Fly'. The piano seemed to calm my nerves down enough for me to get a grip on things. I let out a small sigh as the music flowed through me.

Time passed by quickly as I paid no attention to my surroundings. I got out of the car once we were in a parking lot and followed them to the familiar building that was the _Planet_. When we reached our floor, the bullpen was somewhat busy with work. I saw Perry standing in his office that was undergoing repairs from yesterday's crisis.

Lois sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. _I don't know if I can do this._ She pulled some crayons from her bag and gave them to Jason. Richard stood behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders. I followed Jason to a table where I sat next to him. I couldn't help myself, but I stared at Clark's empty desk. My eyes stung with tears threatening me that they were going to fall, but I brushed them away.

"What are you working on, sweet pea?" I asked my nephew. I still couldn't get over that.

"I'm drawing a picture for Mommy." He replied.

"What's going to be in the picture?"

"Superman's saving us and we're all in the sky with him." I saw little figures transforming into us on the paper. "Do you think Mommy will like it?"

"I think she'll love it." I smiled at him.

* * *

"_It's kind of morbid, Perry_." Richard said to Perry in a corner. In front of them were two newspapers with a picture of Superman on the front page. One read 'Superman Lives' and the other read 'Superman is Dead'.

"_Always be prepared_." Perry replied. He turned his attention from the papers to Lois. "_How is she?_"

"_She's a little shaken_." Richard answered. I had Jason on my lap looking at his pictures as I overheard the conversation.

"Aw, Jason, they look wonderful." I complimented. I found a picture of a person he drew beating up a bad guy sticking out from underneath a few drawings. "What's this one?"

"That's you beating up the bald man's helper when we were on the boat." Jason explained to me.

"Really, how come you drew that?"

"Because you're a superhero like Superman,"

I smiled at the thought. "Well, just because I beat up a bad guy, it doesn't make me a superhero. You have to have superpowers."

"You're a superhero to me even if you don't have superpowers," Jason said. I stared at him with a warm expression. I felt myself go numb. That was very touching. I gave him a hug.

"That's the kindest thing anyone has ever told me," I replied. "Do you want to show Mommy and Daddy your picture?"

"Yeah," He jumped down and ran to Lois. I followed closely behind. "I drew a picture for you, Mommy." Jason handed it to her. She took it and studied it.

"Aw, thank you, baby." Lois kissed him on the forehead.

"Lois?" Richard walked up to us.

"Yeah?" Lois sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"We can leave if you want," Richard answered.

"Where else would I want to be?" Lois said with a tone that sounded like 'I don't mind staying here and mope in guilt'. Our attention was brought to the T.V screen above us.

"_Thousands have come together at the Metropolis General Hospital to show support for the Man of Steel. He was admitted late yesterday afternoon and his condition remains unchanged._" People were shown on screen with banners and signs. Some held their heads high with tears falling down their face.

"I could drive," Richard offered. Lois looked at Jason.

_What do you think, munchkin? Would you like to go see your daddy?_ Lois asked mentally. "Okay," she replied. "Let's go." We grabbed our things and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Perry asked in a booming voice from his office.

"To the hospital," Lois replied without looking back.

"Uh, I'd be careful, guys," Jimmy warned us. "It's a madhouse down there." Perry gave us a small smile of triumphant.

* * *

Even though we were four blocks away, the streets were jammed with people. Richard blew out a breath. "So much for parking."

"Do you think they'll let me in?" Lois asked with a nervous tone.

"You're Lois Lane," Richard replied. "They'll let you in."

"I want to go with Mommy," Jason said. Lois smiled.

"Sarah, do you want to come?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I'll be right here," Richard said. Lois kissed him and got out of the car. I climbed out and headed to Lois' side and waited.

"Watch your head," Lois told Jason as she helped him out. I closed the door for her and together, we headed to the hospital. "Lois Lane," she told a police officer at the door, "I work for the _Daily Planet_." The man smiled and nodded. He led the way in and he informed a doctor that we were here. Lois let Jason down, but he held my hand. He gently tugged it and I got down next to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared."

"Nothing's going to hurt you. I promise you that," I said with a wink. Jason nodded an okay. A doctor then led us to Clark's room which felt like forever to get there. Lois seemed to be walking in a daze and was taken by surprise when we reached the room so soon.

"This way, Ms. Lane," the kind doctor informed us. He held the door open for us and we cautiously walked in. The man turned and left us alone. The sight before us stunned me, making it hard to find words. Clark was lying in the bed with eyes closed. His iconic suit that we all knew so well was replaced by a hospital gown. The heart monitor showed a steady pulse. His suit was draped neatly over a chair in the corner with his boots next to the chair on the floor. It was almost too much for me to bear, but I managed.

"Mommy," Jason broke the silence, "Is he gonna get better?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Lois replied.

"I want him to. I like him."

"Me, too," she smiled sadly down at him. Jason walked over to the suit and gently traced the famous 'S'. The fabric felt alien to his fingers. I stood next to him and my hand automatically flew up to my necklace. I closed my eyes and tried to find Clark's mind. My heart gave a small lurch as I found images from the past that only Clark and I knew existed.

_Please, please, please. I need to hear you_, I begged. But I got no response. My eyes opened and the images disappeared. Lois walked slowly up to the bed on his right side.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Lois began, "but they say that when people are…that sometimes they can hear. I don't know if you can hear me." She spoke softly. "I wanted to tell you," she bent over and whispered four words only I could hear, "you have a son." Then she kissed him directly on the lips that lasted for a few seconds.

Lois looked at the heart monitor in hope that something had miraculously happened. But nothing changed. No matter how hard people wish, life isn't a fairytale. A simple kiss can't heal someone. She stood up and walked over to us. "Come on." She rubbed Jason's back.

I took my necklace off and walked over to the bed. Without Lois looking, I stuck my necklace in one of his hands. _I really miss you_. I then hurried to the door where Lois was waiting. As we began to leave, Jason stopped his tracks and ran up to the bed quickly kissing Clark on the cheek. He hurried back and grabbed my hand and we left the room. When we stepped outside of the hospital, reporters, cameramen, and photographers instantly swarmed us. The police was holding them back with some difficulty. "Let them through!" one officer ordered. Lois stopped and picked Jason up to carry him. I stayed close to her as we journeyed back to the car.

_Hello, my darling_, an old voice reached out to me. I let out a small gasp, knowing who it belonged to. I quickly scanned around trying to find the owner. It belonged to my mom.

"Mom?" I asked quietly with tear-brimming eyes.

* * *

It was around five-thirty when we finally got back home. I slumped on the couch not knowing what to do. Then after a few minutes of no progress, I finally had an idea. I went up to my room and pulled my phone out. I hesitated as I stared at my mom's number, but I dialed and waited.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Mom," I replied with a wavering voice. It has been awhile since I last spoke to her.

"Sarah? Oh, it's so good to hear your lovely voice again."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. How are you holding together?"

"Not very well,"

"You can do it. I know you can. If we got through the tough times when your father died, we can do it again."

I was silent for a few moments. "Are you in town?"

"Yes."

"Can you meet me in Central Park?"

"Of course I can, sweetie. What's bothering you?"

"There's something I want to ask you about when I get there."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Stay strong."

"Bye." I ended the call. I went back downstairs and found the T.V on the News. The headline read 'Runners Strike New Eden Industries CEO Office'. I found Lois sitting on the couch. "Who are the Runners?" I found myself asking suddenly.

"They're a group of people who stay away from any electronic communications and carry messages across rooftops to people throughout the city. Apparently, the Press believes they're thieves," Lois explained.

"Are they?"

"I'm not sure," Lois replied. "Even though they live here in Metropolis and can do incredible things; please try not to get involved with them. We don't know if they can be trusted or not."

"So says the reporter who finds ways to get herself in danger for a story," I smirked. Lois replied with a chuckle.

"But I'm serious, Sarah. Don't get involved with them." She went back to a serious expression.

"I won't. I'm going out to meet a friend."

"Be back before nine."

"I promise," I replied heading out. "If you need me, I'm a phone call away."


	13. Chapter 13: Creations and Runners

**Okay, here's the next chapter to the story. We're getting close to an end, but don't worry. I'll have a spinoff-ish sequal type where it's told from Sarah's POV. Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader Squirrel holding a bazooka and for Bubblegum889 for reviewing. I'd appreciate for more reviews since I have so many people favorite this story. Send a review! It makes an author happy! And yes, I'm a Mirror's Edge fan. That's where the whole 'Runners' thing is from.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Creations and Runners**

The evening air washed over me as I walked to the park. I found a few shortcuts so that my mom wouldn't have to wait too long for me. When I reached sight of the park entrance, I sprinted inside. I scanned my surroundings for anyone that looked familiar to me as I walked deeper into the park. Five minutes later, I felt a strong wave of calmness pass through me as I spotted my mom sitting on a bench.

"Sarah," Mom greeted me in a hug. "It's so much better talking to you in person than on the phone."

I let out a chuckle. "I know." She put an arm around me.

"Let's walk this way," she suggested. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," I swallowed, "when Lois, Jason, and I were held hostage on a yacht by Lex Luthor, and he told me that he knows our family. He said that he and Clark had an alliance when they both lived in Smallville. Is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is true. Their alliance didn't last for long though," Mom explained with bitterness. "It only lasted for a few years. Lex did some things that concerned Clark about their friendship."

"He also said something about me being an experiment."

"He told you what?"

"Luthor told me in a room where it was just me and him that I'm an experiment from the Arcon labs. Well, supposedly a failed experiment."

"What do you mean 'supposedly failed'?"

"I…I have abilities. I don't know how I got them. He said that you had something to do with it."

_I guess I can't hide it any longer_, Mom thought. I eyed her suspiciously. She took a deep breath and began to tell the story of how I came to be, "When money was tight in our family while Clark was still in high school, I got a job at Luthor Corp as Lionel Luthor's assistant. Lionel was searching for a way to give the unborn abilities while they were still developing."

"Let me guess, he got the whole 'abilities' concept from learning that Clark has abilities."

"Yes, that's what got him started on the research. So, because I was his assistant and I helped him with things, he kindly asked if I was willing to donate an egg sample for his research in the Arcon labs. I agreed and gave him a sample. A few months later, he found out that he didn't have a sperm sample. I asked your father if he was willing to donate. At first, he was uncertain because I couldn't have children. The lab found a way to neutralize the acidic environment of my egg sample and I immediately informed your father. He agreed and gave a sample to them.

"So for nine months, scientists monitored your development and inserted special chemical compounds in you as Lionel instructed. When you were 'born' or ready to be in our world, they kept a close eye on you as you grew in your first few months. They kept a strong watch hoping that there would be a sign that you have developed special abilities. When it came to the conclusion that you 'supposedly' didn't have any abilities, Lionel decided to discontinue the project. He didn't want to abort you. It would bring back memories of his youngest son Julian's death. He didn't want to see another dead infant.

"He decided that since you were created from a sample from both your father and I, he gave you back to us. You are rightfully our child. Just a year later, Lionel suddenly died and I inherited what he requested to be given to me. When Clark left for college a year after Lionel's death, I got a job in the Senate. Things happened over a few months when Clark learned of Jor-El. We faced terrible things that you were too young to remember about. When your father died one evening from a heart attack to save Clark, I didn't know what was going to keep us together."

Images of my father's funeral suddenly began to flash before my eyes. I saw myself as a little girl being held in Clark's arms with tears streaking my face. "I remember the funeral," I said suddenly. "I don't know how I can. I was only three when Dad died."

"With Clark still in college, I decided to take you on my trips around the country whenever I had to leave town."

"And when Clark had been working at the _Planet _for a few years, he let me stay with him in Metropolis," I found myself saying. "It's all coming back to me. Then you retired when I was nine and stayed on the farm. And when I was eleven, Clark left to search for Krypton. That was when I discovered I had abilities."

"Your abilities developed when you felt a strong emotion which was sadness when Clark left. I'm only guessing that if there are others who do have abilities like you, theirs developed from experiencing strong emotions."

"Wait," I stopped myself. "How did you know I have abilities?"

"Doctors have been noticing something peculiar about your blood whenever I took you to get your blood drawn to see if you were developing diabetes."

"But I wasn't developing diabetes," I put the pieces together.

"No you weren't." She had a small smile on her face.

"Besides with what abilities I have already, is there something else that I can do?" I asked.

"You might learn things quicker than other people at the normal rate. Have you experienced this?"

"Once or twice this year during school..."

"Be sure that you keep a close eye if you can. Some people will notice that there is something different about you."

"Does Clark know that I'm…"

"No. Did you tell him that you have abilities?"

"Yeah, I figured that if I can keep his a secret, he could keep mine a secret," I replied. She gave me another small smile. "When I was at the hospital earlier today, I heard you in the crowd."

"How so?"

"I could hear your thoughts. It took me by surprise."

"Is he…"

"His conditions haven't changed since he was admitted yesterday. I don't know if he'll wake up. But if he does, then I'll know. I promise I'll call you if anything changes." Our walk reached to the end of the park that was a half mile away from the entrance. "I told Lois that I'd be home before nine. Already it's a little after six-thirty, and there are some errands that I have to run."

"Alright, my dear." She gave me a goodbye hug. "If you need anything, just call me." I nodded and headed to the exit. "And, Sarah," I faced her, "be safe."

* * *

Before I left for Lois's, I made my way to the Runners' training grounds. I found out by looking at where they're mostly spotted by some people who pass by the place. Turns out that they train at the old depot they renovated a few years ago. I entered with caution as I looked around the area. I didn't see anyone, but a loud crash scared the crap out of me. "What the heck are you getting yourself into?" I asked myself.

"Funny," a female voice spoke behind me, "because I'm wondering the same thing," I let out a small gasp and turned around. A Caucasian woman stepped out of the shadows holding her hands up in a sign of peace and was chuckling. "Take it easy, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. My name is Heather," she introduced herself.

"I'm Sarah," I replied with a look of uncertainty. She held out her hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"So, Sarah, what brings you here to the Training Grounds?"

"I saw the news mention the Runners. They said you're thieves."

"There are some Runners who are thieves. Only a small number of us do what we're meant to do."

"And that would be?"

"We deliver messages and packages to our clients without the Government knowing. And I train newcomers."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's much more than that, Sarah," Heather replied.

"Is it possible that you can train me to be a Runner?" I said after a moment of thought.

Heather was silent for a few moments. "We don't just let anyone in. They have to prove themselves by taking a test here in the Training Grounds. Being a Runner takes discipline, very hard work, long working hours, physical training, and determination," she finally replied. "Are you up to this?"

"...yes," I answered after giving it some thought.

"Good. Not only will you learn an easy way of transportation, you will learn self-defense to protect yourself if you are attacked. Right now, I'll teach you the basics and you can prove yourself if you are worthy to be trained." She motioned me to follow her up to a rooftop. "Rooftops are very different for Runners. Instead of them being normal rooftops like how the people below see them, they are our streets. We see paths to get from one place to another.

"We have this 'tool' that we use. It's called Runner Vision. Any way of progression in the environment will have a red tinge to it whenever you see it. Look closely at the roofs before you and see if you notice any paths." Heather explained. I stared at the open rooftops before me and examined them closely.

I pointed to a spot a few yards away. "There." I could understand what she meant by red tinged objects highlight progression. Heather nodded.

"Yep, that's one spot. Now find a few more," she said. We spent ten minutes looking for paths across the city. "Now, your momentum will become an asset to you. You must attempt to conserve it through fluidity of physical actions, encouraging the creation of chains of moves. If you don't, you'll fall short of your target. Let's jump over some obstacles so you can get the idea of what I'm talking about." I watched her jump over high fences, pipes, air ducts, and other things. She had me jump over them which I matched her moves exactly. "Those obstacles were a little too easy. How about we jump over rooftops?"

She motioned me to wait at the ledge until she signaled me to go. "If you miss your grip and start to fall, I'll be there to help you out." Again, I mimicked every move Heather performed with ease, and I didn't fall. "Are you sure you haven't done this before? You're catching on quickly."

"I'm positive." I replied. _You might learn things quicker than other people at the normal rate._ Then it hit me. Of course! No wonder why I could perform every move perfectly. Heather showed me how to swing from poles and jump to ledges from pipes. She also showed me how to use cables as zip lines, which she lent me the glove she wore on her right hand. After that, she showed me how to slide down the sides of pipes and how to soften my landings by doing a drop roll.

"Well, Sarah, it looks like I'll be seeing you here tomorrow morning," Heather said after we stopped for the evening.

"You're serious? I'm in? I didn't even take the test," I spluttered.

"You showed me that you can do it, so I decided to skip the test."

"What time should I be here?"

"Be here at eight in the morning."

"What's a quick way from here to 312 Riverside Drive?" I asked. She pointed out the direction and we departed.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the Runners," she smiled. I turned and used my new skills I learned to get back to Lois's house. I jumped over rooftops, used obstacles to project myself up to higher areas, and did _plenty _of running.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions of Lois Lane

**I deserve to be slapped very hard in the face for not updating in awhile. Let me explain before you hit me. I've had school and marchingband stuff going on. I have at least three practices for marchingband each week, so don't jump at my throat and try to tear it out with your hands because of it. Anyway, only one more chapter to go for this story and it will be done! Keep an eye out for a Smallville Xover with Superman Returns story. I don't own Superman. I only own Sarah. Please send a review! Oh and did anyone watch the season 10 premire of Smallville? If you did, what did you think?**

**-SHF95**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Confessions of Lois Lane**

I didn't notice until I got home that bruises were forming on my arms and legs from hitting objects like pipes while I jumped to them. So before I went inside, I took a bucket and filled it with water from the garden hose. I stuck my hands in the icy water and sucked in a breath. "Cold! Oh, my God, that's cold!" I yelped through clenched teeth. I ignored the pain from the water as it went up my arms, healing the bruises. After my arms were healed, I pulled off my shoes and socks and stuck one foot in.

I almost let out another yell, but managed to choke it back. After that leg was healed, I stuck in the other one. When that one was healed, I dried the water off of me and took the bucket of water to some flowers that were in clay pots in need of watering. After that, I hurried inside. Once inside, I stopped in the hallway, listening to where everyone was. Lois was in her study room working on a new article on her laptop, and Richard was upstairs in the bathroom giving Jason his bath.

My feet trudged up the stairs all the way to my room where I flopped on to my bed. I sat there for a good few minutes in silence to clear my head. A soft knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Can I come in, Sarah?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's open." I replied. The door hinges squeaked slightly as they opened, and Jason walked into my room and sat on my bed. "How has your day been?"

"Good." He replied. "How was _your_ day?"

"I've had better," I responded with a sigh. An uncomfortable silence greeted us.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

"You can ask me anything."

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel this tugging feeling in my head. I don't feel it when I'm around anyone like Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Perry, or Mr. Clark."

"Tugging feeling?" I raised my brows in suspicion.

"It feels like this," He demonstrated by gently tugging my hair. "I can barely feel it, but I know it's there. Do you have superpowers?"

"What makes you think that I have superpowers?" Man, that kid was good. First Clark, now me?

"I don't know. It's just that I get this feeling when I'm around you." He shrugged. "Do you?"

I stared at him for a moment, thinking strongly about it. There was no use in trying to hide it from him anymore. He would keep asking me about it until I confess that I do have abilities. I took a deep breath. "Jason," I began, "there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure if you'll understand at your age, but I can't stress enough how important it is for you to not tell anyone."

"Okay," he said. I then began a long explanation about my abilities that must have taken awhile to explain to him about. Jason gave me a confused look once I finished explaining.

"Wait here." I said. I went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. I went back in to my room and set it on my desk. "Just watch," I told him. I held a hand above the water and concentrated on an image of Superman. Before his very eyes, the water began to take the very shape of him only in a toy size. Jason's eyes went wide with shock.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"Something happened to me when I was little. Ever since then, I've been able to control water, read minds, and hear like Superman."

"What can you hear right now?"

"Something that's impossible for people to hear?" I asked. He nodded eagerly. I focused my hearing on the city listening for something. Then I heard it. "I heard a squirrel break wind."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a squirrel tooted," I replied with a grin. Jason began to laugh.

"That's silly."

"Yeah, it's pretty silly," I sighed. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand. "Whoa, we need to get you to bed before your mom comes after me." I picked him up in my arms and carried him to his room. I tucked him in his bed and gave him a smooch on the forehead. "Night, Jason."

"Night, Sarah." He snuggled in his bed. I gave him a small smile as I closed the door behind me. I stood by the closed door for a few moments not knowing what to do. Before I knew it, I found myself outside lying on the lawn. I gazed up at the sky where stars winked at me.

"Whenever something's bothering you, I always find you out here," a voice spoke behind me. "Why is that?" I sat up and turned around to find Lois behind me in a pink bathrobe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's alright," I assured her. "I guess I'll explain why. Being outside near a river, a beach, or a stream relaxes me. Somehow, it works."

"Well, I guess I might find myself out here sometime if anything's bothering me," Lois chuckled in amusement as I stood up. There were a few minutes of silence between us.

"You know, you shouldn't smoke, Lois." I reacted to her pulling out a lighter and sticking a cigarette in her mouth. She clicked the lighter, but didn't light the cigarette. Instead, she stood there staring at the flame waiting for something to happen. She cut the fluid in the lighter and stuck both items in her pocket.

"You act similarly to Superman."

"I'm sorry if I do."

"No, no it's fine," she assured me. "The way you've been acting on the yacht yesterday, today at the hospital, and whenever you're around Jason is making me think about what I said to him a few days ago. God, I feel terrible for saying it to him." I was about to ask her what she meant by, but I decided to not pester her about it.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it, Lois." I said.

"No, but that's the thing. I did mean it." She suddenly burst. She walked to the docks and stared at the water. "The look on his face was unbearable." Her voice wavered a little and her eyes were filling up with tears. "I told him that the world doesn't need a savior. And that I don't need one. I was just so upset that he left us alone and defenseless for five years. And now, he's in a hospital in a coma. It's so hard to see him that way. " I went up to her and embraced her in a comforting hug. Lois began to do one thing that I hardly ever see her do. She began to cry. "I wish there was some way that I could tell him that I was wrong."

"Lois, I'm positive that there is a way you can tell him. All you have to do is just wait for the time to come," I said. She let go of me and smiled through her tears that she began to wipe away.

"Even though you and Clark aren't blood relatives, you both are just like each other. He finds a way to help you through the tough times," she said. "You do, too." There was a moment of silence between us. "Let's go inside."

"Sure," I replied.

Just as we began heading to the house, Jason's voice broke the silence. "Good night!" He called out from the second story. We both looked up and saw that he wasn't staring at us. We followed his gaze across the lawn and landed above the river. My breath froze and my heart felt like it had stopped. Floating above the river with the city behind was Clark.

_Oh, my God_, Lois internally gasped. We were both too stunned to speak. Clark only replied with a small smile at us. "I…" she stammered. "Will we see you around?"

"I'm always around," he replied. "Good night, Lois, miss." He turned and then headed out into the stratosphere. The three of us stood in silence watching him fly off into the night. When there wasn't a sign of him in the sky, we turned and headed inside. Hm... kind of odd hearing my brother calling me 'miss'.

I had a small spring in my step as I walked up the stairs to my room to get ready for a shower. A small piece of paper on my nightstand table, however, caught my eye. I walked over and picked it up. A short note was scribbled in handwriting I knew too well.

_Sarah,_

_Being your brother is beyond better than being a world-known hero. Dad would be so proud of you if he were here to see what a strong and beautiful young woman you have become._

_Clark_

Even though the letter was really short, it meant a lot to me. I took the note and tacked it onto my felt board next to the pictures of me and Clark took several months before he left. Happiness in me, I headed to the bathroom and took my shower. When I finished, I headed back to my room only to find someone sitting on my bed. I jumped into my brother's warm arms where he greeted me with a warm embrace.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Hey my fellow readers!**

**I decided to make a few adjustments to the chapter because I realized something was not right in here. Don't worry, I'll be updating Reality Check very soon! It'll be my Christmas present to you. And make sure you check out the Props links I have for these two stories.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**SHF95**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm doing this." I groaned backstage, "What have I gotten myself into?" I paced nervously trying to calm myself down. The fabric of my dress swished as I turned each time. Lois and I had spent the day shopping for a dress for me at Debs. Normally, I don't wear dresses and I'm not particularly fond of them, but the blue evening ball gown we found for me was very pretty and I actually liked it. It had a glittering mesh overlay layers over the satin for a two-tone effect. Lois even dusted some glitter in my hair, curled it a little, and pulled it back with a rhinestone clip. It honestly felt weird, but it's nice to dress up every now and then. Not only that bit but the looks on people's faces are priceless.

"Calm yourself down, kid." A member of the orchestra patted me on the shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just try to take a deep breath and relax, you know, just enjoy having a good time. I remember when I performed for the first time with MSO and I had several solos. Since when do kids your age get to play with the Metropolis Symphony Orchestra and get to play a piece they wrote? Last time I checked, not very many get to. You're a very lucky kid, Sarah."

"And a damn good pianist," Another member added. I let out a chuckle.

"Thanks," I gave the members a small smile. I took several deep breaths and my frantic beating heart slowed down. Now I know how Lois felt when she walked up to the podium to receive the Pulitzer. I had to wait as the members walked onto the stage and took their places. The conductor, Alan Garrison, would introduce me after he and the orchestra played a few pieces. Everyone gave me 'good luck' hugs before they headed out and took their places. I watched silently as Mr. Garrison conducted pieces by Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart.

"The next few pieces we'll be playing are some that our guest pianist chose." Mr. Garrison began to explain, "Two weeks ago after the disaster that happened in the city, we needed to find a musical guest for the banquet after it was canceled for that date since the one we had decided to cancel because of schedule problems. So we decided to have an audition open for the public because there are so many people out there who have great talent." I noticed Clark sitting at the table. It was nice to see him there. For once, the world was having a silent night where no one was calling out to Superman for help.

"I and several principal players took the time to sit down and listen to all of the people who auditioned. All of them played very well and it was very difficult to choose. But one girl, just one girl stood out from everyone else. This girl is one extremely bright individual who is a very talented pianist. When we chose her, she brought us two pieces she wrote. One features the entire orchestra with drumming and piano. Another she wrote features mainly string and some piano. She felt like the String section needed a piece where they could shine. And when we first played it, it was so beautiful we actually shed a tear or two." Mr. Garrison smiled in my direction, "Please welcome Miss Sarah Kent!" There was a loud burst of applause as I stepped out onto the stage. I stood by the piano giving my best smile and I bowed. I mentally laughed at Clark's stunned appearance.

I took my seat at the bench and nodded at Mr. Garrison to show that I was ready. First, we would be playing a few pieces by Ludovico Einaudi. I chose Divenire, Eden Roc, Resta con Me, Dietro Casa, Nuvole Bianche, and Fly. My fingers flowed over the keys and I became lost in the music. I noticed the members of MSO were also lost in the music. Even the audience was transfixed by the pieces. When we finished playing those pieces and Mr. Garrison explained them, we played the final two pieces I wrote. The principal violinist took his spot next to me at the piano.

"You're doing fantastic, Sarah." He whispered.

"Thank you." I grinned, "You guys are doing amazing." The piece that we were going to play next had the drumming in it. I composed it during the time Clark was gone to search for Krypton. It expressed the hard times I went through like learning how to control my abilities on my own and when I was happy when I was with my friends and family. Many thoughts raced through my head as I played.

_Isn't that Clark's sister?_

_ Oh my, she has quite a talent._

_ This music is so beautiful._

When that piece was done, everyone burst into applause. I stood up and both the principal violin and I bowed. Then came the time to perform the last piece and my hands were shaking a little.

_You can do it,_ I pep-talked to myself. _You're almost done and you are doing a great job. Just a little bit longer._ I eyed Mr. Garrison and nodded once. He counted me off and I began to play out the beginning chords. The violins drew out a steady sad note that faded away and came back a few beats later. The music gradually swelled as more and more members of the String section joined. Those who didn't play watched with full attention as the music grabbed their attention and danced with them. I noticed some people in the audience were a little glassy eyed. Within just a few notes of a piece, music has the ability to make people cry or weep with joy.

I only wrote this piece a few days ago and this was mainly about how the city stood still when Clark was in a coma. Every single one of us in the city held our breaths as we waited for our savior to wake up. The music began to slow down and soften as it drew to its end, but it had a happy ending similar to a fairytale. The last chord was held out by the piano for a few more seconds before it completely died away. When I removed my hands and Mr. Garrison dropped his hands, everyone stood up and cheered wildly at the performance. I stood up and bowed when Mr. Garrison held an outstretched hand in my direction.

The members of the MSO stood and took their bow. Then everyone on stage took one last bow before we exited the stage. I heard Clark, Lois, Richard, Jimmy, and Perry shout my name from our table as I headed off the stage. Members of MSO came up to me and gave me a hug on an excellent performance.

"Sarah, that was the best performance I have ever had!" Mr. Garrison gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrison!" I hugged him back.

"We have a little gift for you." He let go of me. "Wait right here." He rushed off to somewhere for a few moments and came back with a bouquet of white roses. "MSO wanted to give you something on one of the most fantastic performances we have ever had." Mr. Garrison presented the bouquet. "We wanted to thank you for coming and we hope you will play with us again soon."

"Aww, thank you so much," I felt my eyes well up as I accepted the roses. We had one giant group hug right there backstage before I headed down to the others. I spotted Clark and ran to him. Clark engulfed me in a warm embrace that I never wanted to leave from.

"You were fantastic!" He lifted me off my feet. "I have never heard anything that was beautiful as that. And you look very beautiful!" I chuckled in his arms. He set me down, but kept an arm around me. "I am very proud of you. And so would both Mom and Dad."

"Sarah, you were amazing up there." I was clobbered by a hug from Lois and Richard "You have quite the talent. And that was so stunning." Jimmy came up next to compliment.

"Sarah, you have one heck of a talent. I've never heard anyone play like that or write pieces like that before."

"Thank you, Jimmy." I grinned.

"Kent," Perry came up to us. "You've got one hell of a pianist for a sister. Your parents would be proud of you, Sarah. And keep on playing. You'll become well-known around here. Olsen, get a few shots of her at the piano if you didn't get any." Jason came up to me and I squatted down to his level.

"So what did you think, Jason?" I asked him.

"I really, really liked it." He jumped into my arms. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Everyone around us laughed at his response.

"I'll teach you when you're a little older because you'll know a lot more about the piano. I promise you that." I agreed.

"And, Sarah," Jason got my attention again.

"Hmm?"

"You look like a princess." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Jason." I enveloped him in a bear hug. We waited for the hall to clear out a little before we left. As Perry requested, Jimmy took a couple of pictures of me at the piano so they could be used in the _Daily Planet_. Clark put an arm around me as we headed out the building. He finally found an apartment near Central Park and I would get to move there in a few days. Excitement vibrated through me as the day drew closer for me to live with my brother again.

"You ready for Saturday?" He asked.

"I can't wait at all." I replied with a grin. "So…" I trailed off.

"So….what,"

"Anyone screamed for help while we were at the banquet?" I checked over my shoulder to make sure we weren't overheard.

"For once, there wasn't a single person that cried out." Clark replied. "It was actually nice taking a small break for the night from flying around the world and saving thousands of people. And it was a great opportunity to see you play tonight. You were absolutely fantastic."

"Thank you very much, Clark." He held the door open for all of us to exit and we stepped outside into the night air. As we started off, someone called my name from behind.

"Sarah. Sarah!" A familiar called my name. I stopped and turned around. It was Luke Knight from school. His English accent stood out from the people talking around us.

"Luke, um…hi," I shyly greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad works in the International section with Richard and they're good friends. He, my mum, and I came out to support Lois." Luke explained. Luke was a great friend of mine and I haven't seen him since school got out. He was a little taller than me, had brown hair and blue eyes, has a great sense of humor, fantastic personality, and I'll admit he was _very_ attractive. "I just wanted to say that you were brilliant tonight. You were amazing. I have honestly never heard anyone play so beautifully until tonight."

"Why thank you, Luke." I felt my heart flutter a little at the compliment.

"And you also look very beautiful." He cleared his throat.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I complimented back.

"Ah, Sarah," Luke's father greeted me with a handshake. "Congratulations on your performance tonight. That was truly magnificent." Luke's father was tall, had dark hair, and brown eyes. I could definitely see the traits Luke inherited from his dad.

"And you look beautiful in that dress." Luke's mother complimented. "He's told us so many things about you and we can see why he speaks so fondly of you." Luke's mother was very stunning. She had wavy brown hair, a bright smile, a slender figure, and the same blue eyes as Luke.

"Mum," Luke groaned under his breath.

"That's what I'm here for, Luke." She tousled some of his hair for a moment and chuckled.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Knight." I smiled.

"Ah, Tyler," Richard greeted. "It's good to see you." Thankfully, the adults came over to talk to one another in a large group. Luke and I walked over to the front window of the banquet hall where we stood talking to each other. I tilted my head slightly listening for any sign of trouble to let Clark know. So far there's nothing yet.

"Your parents are really nice." I commented.

"Yeah, but they have their moments where they're a pain in the ass." Luke stood beside me. "Your brother is…"

"A bit geeky," I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no I wasn't going to say that." He panicked. I merely laughed at his reaction. "I was going to say really tall."

"Sure you were." I snorted in amusement while crossing my arms. "Clark acts a little shy because he likes Lois. I'm sure you can understand being nervous and shy around someone you really like. Not a whole bunch of people know that. Best to keep it a secret," I myself can relate to that. Particularly, right here right now,

"So that's why he acts all clumsy." Luke agreed with my explanation. _I can definitely relate to that. _

"But once you get to know him and when he's not around Lois, he's a great guy to be around. He's one of those very few people in the world that you can depend on." I kept an eye on my brother.

"Maybe that will happen to me if I'm lucky." Luke rocked a bit on his feet. I glanced at him.

"I'm sure it will happen." I assured. We were silent for a few moments.

_God, she looks beautiful._ I hid a smile by biting the sides of my cheeks on the inside of my mouth. _Maybe I should ask her to hang out sometime._

"Do you want to hang out sometime this summer?" He asked a little too quickly.

"I'd love to." I replied. "But I can't this weekend because I'm moving out of Lois's house and into Clark's apartment this weekend. Maybe we could hang out sometime next week."

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "Yeah that would be great. Fantastic, actually," I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Hey, you two," Richard called out to us. "Hate to break up the party, but we have to go."

"Umm…bye, Sarah,"

"Bye, Luke."

"You did amazing at the banquet tonight." He started to head over to his parents.

"You forgot something, Luke." I suddenly found myself saying.

"And what would that be?" He turned and came back.

"You forgot this." I gave him a good bye hug that lasted for a few seconds. Luke was taken by surprise, but he hugged me back.

"Text you later?" He let go and headed back to his parents again.

"Most definitely," I replied heading back to Clark and the others. "See you later, then."

"See you later, Sarah." Luke gave a small wave.

"See you all at work tomorrow." Mr. Knight said. "Good day to you, Sarah."

"And you did a wonderful job tonight." Mrs. Knight smiled at me. We all turned and went our separate ways.

"Ooh, Sarah's got a boyfriend." Clark teased in my ear.

"I do not." I gave him a look, but he merely smirked.

"So who's the lucky chap?" Lois asked.

"Luke Knight." Richard replied. "He is the son of Tyler, whom I work with in the International section, and Eve Knight, who is an interior designer. Tyler and I are good friends. He and Eve moved from London a year before Luke was born. So although Luke has an English accent, he is legally an American citizen."

"And he's a bando like me." I added.

"Aw, that's so adorable." Lois gave me a smile. "I always thought band people would be great with each other."

"And they are almost most always are." I replied. We walked together to the parking deck where Richard parked his car. Clark naturally flew himself to the hall.

"Can we give you a ride home, Clark?" Richard offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine taking a cab home." Clark declined the offer kindly.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Clark." Lois said good bye.

"See you tomorrow, then." Before I got into the car, I ran up to Clark and gave him a hug. "You were wonderful tonight, Sarah."

"Thank you, Clark." I chuckled. "So, are you off to save the world again? I heard a train has only minutes before it derails in San Francisco."

"I heard it, too. So much for a night off, but things happen and I'm alright with it." Clark nodded. "I should get going."

"Good luck." I released my grip and watched him leave. I climbed in the car and Richard started the ignition. A minute later, we were out on the streets driving back to the house. From out of the window, I saw Clark fly above us.

"Superman!" Jason bounced at the sight of him.

"I wonder where he's going to tonight." Richard wondered aloud.

"No one knows for sure, but he's definitely going to be saving someone." Lois gave a small smile.


End file.
